Seven Days
by babyphd
Summary: A natural disaster spells trouble for the First Couple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DAY 1

Chapter 1

The alarm went off and both occupants of the bed groaned in unison.

"What time is it?"

"Five-thirty."

"FIVE-THIRTY! Jed, that's almost thirty minutes before I need to get up. I'm going back to sleep." Abbey rolled over, pulling up the covers for another brief nap before she had to get up.

Jed rolled over and pulled the covers off her, exposing her short nightshirt covered body to the cool morning air. He watched in amusement as her nipples hardened, touched by the cool morning air as it swept across the thin fabric.

"Quit that!" as she reached for the bedspread now on the floor.

"Abbbbey, I love you. Don't you love me?" He reached over and pulled her closer. His lips found the one spot on her neck that always got her going.

"Yeah, but not at five-thirty in the morning." But her body was not resisting his lips as they traveled back and forth across her sweet spot.

"Come on sweet knees. You'll do it for me, won't you?" Jed smiled. He knew Abbey couldn't resist the kissing on the neck. It would lower her resistance every time.

He continued the endless kissing and moved his arms to rub her breasts through her nightshirt. "Abbbbbey, come on and turn over. You know you want this."

"I WANT to go back to sleep."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

As Jed kneaded her breasts and continued to nuzzle over her neck, her body began to respond to his actions. Sighing, she knew she had no choice. He would keep at it until she gave in. She quickly turned to face him even as he grinned at her. 'Might as well give in now.'

"Works every time."

"Shut up and kiss me you fool." She reached behind his head and pulled his face into hers, awaiting the touch of lips that always electrified her body, her very soul.

It didn't take long for the ache to begin, first in her stomach and quickly spreading to the area between her thighs. She knew Jed was ready, as she felt his stiffness pressing into her.

He knew he had her now. He broke his embrace just long enough to pull the nightshirt over her head. Now he had her just like he liked her…her usually cool skin now hot with desire. He continued the foreplay, not anxious to quickly end their encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling his boxers down, his erection released from its confinement, Jed moved himself over her body, eager to consummate their morning encounter.

"Abbey, I love you so very much."

"I do too, Jed. But right now let's concentrate on business." She raised her hands, pulling his face back to hers, eager for his tongue to continue its plunge.

Ring! Ring!

"Shit!"

"Damn! Don't answer." But down deep Abbey knew he would. He had to.

"Sorry." Jed reached over her head for the phone, his stiffness brushing her thigh and slightly out of breath from just the anticipation of their joining.

"This had better be the end of the world or you're dead!" he angrily spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Sir, this is Leo. I'm sorry to wake you. I need for you…"

"Leo, damnit! This had better be good."

Quickly Leo realized that he had probably interrupted something other than sleep. "Sir, I'm sorry but I need you in the Situation Room right now."

"What has happened?" His voice quickly changed to one of concern.

"I just need you to come now, sir. I'll explain when you get there."

"Okay. Okay," he sighed. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Not really, sir."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Jed hung up the phone loudly and turned back to face Abbey. "I'm sorry, babe. Gotta go."

Almost crying with sexual frustration, she knew he had to. As President, not even his recreational time was his own. It had happened before and she knew it would happen again. "Go. We can finish this later."

Jed grinned. "I think we'll need to start from scratch."

"That won't be too bad. Go."

He kissed Abbey one more time as he reluctantly broke contact and got out of bed. He grabbed the suit he wore yesterday, not having time to look for a different one.

Abbey grinned as she watched him trying to zip his pants over the now decreasing bulge. "Hon, I know how you feel. I really do," as her body began its slow descent from what should have been the height of passion. But she had the luxury of time.

"I promise we'll finish this at some point, hot pants."

"You had better keep that promise." Abbey knew he would try. But she also knew that his Presidential duties took priority over her.

A blown kiss and he was gone. Abbey sighed and got out of bed. She was now wide awake.


	3. Chapter 3

"

Chapter 3

Abbey finished her cold shower and after a quick breakfast, walked to the East Wing.

"What's on the schedule today, Lillie Mae?"

Surprised at her boss's early arrival, Abbey's Chief of Staff met her at the door. "Ma'am, it's only eight. Is something wrong?"

Abbey laughed. "While it's true I usually don't make it for at least another hour, the President woke me up early this morning and after he left, I couldn't go back to sleep. So what's on the schedule?"

Lilly Mae smiled. She had been with Abigail Bartlett for too many years not to know what she meant. The President had been feeling frisky so her boss should be in a good mood all day long. "Ma'am, you have a lunch speech at the Washington Hilton and then you'll proceed to Andrews for a three day swing to the Pacific Northwest. First, Portland, then Seattle and fly home from San Francisco. You'll address two medical association meetings and meet with local health officials on childhood immunizations. When you come back on Friday, you have a diplomatic reception that night here at the White House."

Abbey looked up from the review of her paperwork. "Damn, I forgot to tell Jed. Will you call Charlie and have him tell the President that I won't be home tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now, about the speech today. Do you want to make any changes?"

"No. I love the way Allison has put my thoughts about medical malpractice into such brilliant terms. I'll just leave the way she has it."

"Yes, ma'am. That's the only urgent thing right now but you know that'll probably change."

Abbey laughed again. "How well I know that. Let me get to work on this stack of papers. Don't forget to call Charlie."

"Yes, ma'am." Lilly closed the door and both women got back to their jobs.

"Leo, the North Koreans are just testing our will power. Just let them stew a few hours over what I just told their ambassador and they'll come around." Jed led Leo back to the Oval Office three hours after he had been called downstairs. Just a thought of what he had left behind had made his groin stir, but thoughts of North Korea were enough to settle his body back down.

Once Jed sat down behind the desk Leo spoke. "Sir, about this morning, I'm sorry I..."

Jed waved his hand. "Forget it. You had to call me and I had to come right down. I'll finish what I started tonight. Mark my word, Abbey will be ready and waiting. I left her on the edge as well."

Leo smiled. So what he thought was going on was indeed what it was. "Sir, I..."

"Leo! I said forget it."

"Yes, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own work to take care of."

Waving his hand in dismissal, Jed nodded. He knew that Abbey was left wanting as bad as he was so tonight should be all about them. And both would be more than ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Knock!

"Yes?"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

Charlie walked up to the desk, unsure how his boss was going to take the news he was about to share. "Lillie Mae called and asked me to tell you that the First Lady forgot to share with you her schedule and wanted to let you know that she'll be leaving right after lunch for a three day trip to the Pacific Northwest."

"Tonight?"

Charlie could swear the President was going to start crying as he said those words. "Uh, yes, sir. Tonight. Mrs. Bartlett leaves directly for Andrews after her speech at the Washington Hilton and will be gone until late Friday."

"Oh hell!"

"Sir?"

"WHAT?"

Charlie started backing toward the door. He didn't know what he had said to make the President so angry. "Do you need anything else, Mr. President?"

"Charlie, where is my wife right now?"

"Uh, I don't know, sir. But I'll find out."

"You DO that."

"Yes, sir." Charlie closed the door and immediately asked one of the agents to locate the First Lady. Quickly getting the answer, he knocked lightly on the door, waiting until Jed yelled "Come in!" before crossing the threshold again.

"Sir, the First Lady is in the Residence."

Jed stood up and crossed quickly to the Portico door. "I'll be upstairs if anyone is looking for me."

Charlie nodded, watching the fleeing President quickly cross the threshold and disappear down the outside corridor.

Just as the President disappeared, Leo opened the door from his office and saw Charlie staring at an empty space. "Charlie, where did the President go?"

Charlie pointed his head. "To the Residence, sir. I think he went to find Mrs. Bartlett."

"Why did he go there?" Leo was confused. It was not like Jed to disappear this early in the morning. Normally, any 'barbecuing' was done later in the afternoon. "Did he give a reason?"

"No, sir. He just wanted me to locate the First Lady. He asked me that right after I told him that Mrs. Bartlett would be gone for three days on a trip."

Leo sighed. He knew what was going on in the President's head. And he only hoped Jed would reach Abbey in plenty of time or else the staff would be catching hell for the next three days.

"Sir, may I ask one question?"

"Sure, Charlie."

"I've only been working for President for six months but in that time I've never seen him wear the same suit two days in a row. Is this common?"

Leo rugged face cracked with a small smile. He too had noticed Jed's unusually rumpled appearance this morning. He walked up to the young body man and put his arm around him. "Charlie, some things you just have to accept and this anomaly is one of them. I would advise you to just ignore his appearance."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Come on. Let's get back to work."

"Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jed walked down the hall, noting Abbey's agent standing by their bedroom door.

"Abbbbey, where are you?" Jed yelled as he flung open the bedroom doors.

Abbey turned around from the bed where she was gathering the last of her clothes for the trip. "Jed, be quiet! I'm right here."

As she turned back to the task as hand, Jed closed the door and couldn't help but notice the curve of her buttocks, the shapely legs sticking out from the classic navy suit, the high heels stuck on her tiny feet. "You know that you don't have to do that. You have people to pack for you. Hell, you have 'people' to do most anything for you." He walked up to his wife and slipped his arms around her waist. "You have people to do most everything for you with a few exceptions."

Abbey turned around and smiled. "And what are those few exceptions?" Her green eyes twinkled with humor.

"Well, let's see. You have to take you own bath."

"Not all the time. Sometimes I have some help with that."

"Well, the President does have to do something to help the First Lady every now and then."

"What is another exception?"

"Well, let's see." Jed paused, acting like he was thinking. "You have to go to sleep on your own."

Abbey smiled broadly. "Not all the time. The President does have to do something to help the First Lady every now and then," she repeated.

"And you have to wake up on your own."

"Like this morning?"

"Yeah, like this morning. You woke up on your own, didn't you?"

"Not exactly. I think I had a little help. But it wasn't a satisfactory wake-up call. Was it for you?"

He leaned in to kiss her. "No, it wasn't. That's why I'm here. I thought we should finish our business. Don't you agree?" He leaned back in, this time nibbling on that one spot on her neck which always got her going.

Abbey laughed, even as she was pushing her husband away. "Jed! Quit! I have to finish and leave. I'm already running a little late."

Jed pulled his wife back into her arms. "Oh, I think we have time." He felt his groin begin the tightening process just by smelling her perfume, touching her smooth, cool skin.

"No! I don't have time." Abbey pushed him away and walked to the closet, reaching for her coat. "Jed, I really have to go. Sorry."

"HELL! Abbey, I need you. You just don't know how much," as he noted her glance to his enlarging crotch.

Abbey laughed. "Oh, I do know. Go take a cold shower just like I had to this morning. I'll only be gone a few days and we'll catch up when I get back. You can survive."

"Abbbey!"

"Jed, quit whining. You'll survive. Go play chess or something." Abbey grabbed her coat just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Mrs. Bartlett, are you ready ma'am?" The agent waited for a response.

Nodding toward her suitcase, she answered. "Yes." Abbey turned to Jed and placed her hand on his cheek. "Jed, I love you. I'll call you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss and walked rapidly out the door.

Jed sighed. He turned to the bathroom and after stripping off his clothes, stepped into the cold water. This would have to do until Abbey's return. He only hoped Leo had no plans for the next three nights.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jed entered the office, not expecting Leo and Josh who were waiting on him. "To what do I owe this honor?" as he made his way to the desk and sat down.

Leo looked around at his Deputy and then returned his gaze to the President. "Sir, I called this meeting. Josh has something to tell you. Josh?"

Josh stepped forward. "Yes, Mr. President, I have something to tell you." He stopped speaking.

Jed waited. "Well, what is it?"

"Sir..."

"JOSH! Get on with it." Leo voice cracked with frustration and just a little anger.

"Yes, sir! Mr. President, you know that transportation bill that you wanted so bad?"

Josh paused again.

"Yes?" Jed waited again for the Deputy Chief of Staff to continue.

"Well, it seems that Senator Thomson, from New York State has decided to put a hold on the bill. Says it needs further study."

"That's unusual. Two days ago he was excited about taking it out of committee and getting it passed in a couple of days. What happened?"

"Sir, I really don't want to tell you because you'll just get angry."

By now Jed was more than frustrated. "Josh, I'm going to count to ten and by then if you haven't completed the statement, I'll...I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pleasant." Jed's clipped, staccato voice easily showed his developing anger, but he held off from yelling. For the moment.

Leo spoke up. "What Josh is trying to tell you is that he told the Senator in a meeting yesterday that you would veto any bill that had any more money for his state."

Jed erupted. "You SAID what to WHOM? JOSH! I never said that. Why the HELL did you say that?"

Josh dropped his head and mumbled something.

"Josh, I didn't hear what you said."

Josh raised his head and looked directly into the face of the President. "He made me angry so I had to say something. So I told him he had pissed you off the other day and that this was the payback."

"JOSH!" Jed jumped up screaming. Leo thought the President would come over the desk and go directly for Josh's throat.

"Sir, calm down. Remember your blood pressure."

Jed screamed at his Chief of Staff. "To hell with my blood pressure! Josh," turning to the other man. "How DARE YOU say something like that! I consider Senator Thomson a close friend and an essential ally in getting this bill passed. Leo, get the Senator on the phone right now! I need to correct this misunderstanding."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Josh?"

"Uh, sir, I don't think he'll talk with you right now."

"And why do you think that?"

"Sir, it was something about you calling the Senator a horse's ass or something like that."

Jed sat down. "Leo, it would be in Josh's best interest to have him out of my eyesight right now. Then I'll talk to you about his beheading. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Leo motioned for Josh to leave. Once the door closed Leo turned back to Jed. "Sir, I don't think… "

"That's right, Leo," Jed interrupted. "HE DIDN'T THINK! Now, I think the best thing to do right now is to drop it and we'll talk later about what he did. And how he's going to fix it."

Leo nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be in my office if you need me."

As the door closed, Jed dropped his head on his desk. 'This is not a good day' he thought. 'First I get interrupted in the middle of a very important task, then the North Koreans think they want to start World War III, then Abbey leaves for three days without us getting some satisfaction, and now Josh goes and pisses off my ally on a key bill. It couldn't get any worse than this.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mrs. Bartlett, we're almost at the hotel."

"Thanks, Don." Abbey turned to her assistant who was serving as her traveling secretary for this trip. "Deborah, how many physicians are expected to attend this meeting?"

"The last information I have is about two hundred from all over Oregon. Since this is sponsored by the Oregon Medical Society and considering who their keynote speaker is, I've been told that this is a huge turnout. In fact, they had to turn away about a hundred who wanted to get in."

Abbey laughed. It never ceased to amaze her that people actually wanted to hear what she had to say. After all, she was only a trauma surgeon who had gone through the same education that the participants had completed as well. But along with the title of First Lady had come a so called 'bully pulpit' which she wanted to use to spread her messages. And she knew that the title of First Lady meant more to people than doctor. "Well, I hope I don't disappoint them."

The black Suburban started up the curving driveway of the Portland Hilton. As they approached the covered portico and the people waiting to greet the First Lady, Agent Marks felt the car begin to gently sway. The sway quickly changed to a rumble as the ground started rolling under them.

"What's going on, Don?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Bartlet. I…"

His words were cut short as the portico roof crumbled into hundreds of pieces just in front of the vehicle.

Abbey grabbed the hanging strap, trying to maintain her outward calm even through inside she was very afraid about the sudden change. "What the hell…"

Don glanced back to the two women and made an instant decision. He gunned the engine and drove on the grass around the debris and headed back down. "Hang on. This might get bumpy."

Agent Stevenson grabbed the phone in the vehicle and contacted Emergency Operations. "This is the Secret Service assigned to the First Lady. What the hell just happened?"

Abbey and Deborah sat up a little straighter, both anxious to hear the answer for themselves.

"I understand. Where can we secure her for the time being?"

Abbey knew that 'her' could only mean her.

"Okay. What's the address?"

Stevenson leaned over and punched an address into the GPS. "Okay. Got it. ETA five minutes. And thanks."

The car continued to bounce as Marks drove through the streets, swerving at times to miss trees, bricks, and people blocking their way.

Abbey finally broke the silence. "Tom, what's wrong?"

Tom paused, trying to phrase his words carefully. "There's been a 6.8 earthquake about 30 miles inland and the destruction is severe. Portland has sustained substantial damage and the airport is closed. We're on our way to the Emergency Operations Center where we can secure you and Ms. Williams until we can get you out of the city."

Abbey swallowed hard, still trying to imagine the damage and the potential loss of life. "Tom, what are the initial reports?"

"Well, they really don't know since it has just happened. But they knew you were going to be at the Portland Hilton and the EOC was just arranging for a search team to go over there."

"Search team?"

"Yes, ma'am. The hotel has collapsed and the loss of life there is expected to massive."

Abbey sat back, first thinking how she had been just minutes from being there herself. Then the impact of the loss hit her. And she knew instantly what she had to do. She had skills to save people and she had to do it. She had to help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The car drove up to the side of the Emergency Operations Center. Because the majority of the center was underground and reinforced with steel beams, it had not suffered much damage. Even as Abbey stepped out, she sensed the urgency that was prevalent. Scores of first responders, city officials, and utility workers were scurrying both in and out the main door. Just a quick glance at each face was enough to tell the visitors just how bad things were.

"Mrs. Bartlet, Ms. Williams, if you'll follow me, we need to get inside."

Don held open the door as the First Lady and her assistant found their way inside. The drab painted building looked like a government building. Concrete blocks made up the walls with thin wallboard serving as dividers between rooms.

"Ma'am, I understand the EOC director has offered his office for our stay. He said it has a couch and hook-ups for a satellite phone."

It was only then Abbey realized how much she needed to talk with Jed. She also knew that as soon as he found out about the quake his first thoughts would be of her, instead of the citizens of the affected area.

"Don, please call me Abbey. We'll get very close over the next few hours."

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbey and Deborah followed the two agents down a flight of stairs, Abbey's heels clicking on the metal steps. They came to a steel door and Don pushed his way through, the door clanging shut after they had passed. Faded linoleum covered the hallway, the walls and rooms similar to what they had seen upstairs. People passed them in the hallways but didn't seem to notice who their visitors were. All seemed focused on assessing the needs of their community and getting assistance to them as soon as possible.

"The bathroom is down the hall. It has a shower as well. You might want to freshen up at some point. Ah, here is our destination." Don paused at one door labeled 'Office of the Director'. Tom pushed the door open and quickly walked through, opening doors, and assessing the security. Finally he was satisfied with his review and motioned the two women in the room. Don quickly shut the door, grateful to be finally in a secure and safe location.

The two women walked over and sat down on the leather sofa, well worn by many people to pass through this office. A table in the center had four chairs around it and over in the corner appeared to be some sort of television, probably for closed-circuit broadcasts.

Abbey looked around. The walls were made of concrete blocks and faded green paint was the only covering. The only new item in the entire room appeared to be the flat screen television, hanging from the ceiling.

"Don, how long will we be here? I know you said the airport was severely damaged but what about helicopters?"

"I've already requested one but they're busy ferrying supplies and injured. Nothing will be available tonight. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to call Washington."

Abbey knew that if she was going to be stuck here, she might as well help. "Wait, before you do that, I want you to find out where the nearest triage unit is or hospital. I want to offer my skills as a surgeon to help out. Just at the Hilton alone this area lost a couple of hundred physicians."

"Ma'am, it's way too dangerous for you out there. The best place for you is right here and then we'll be able to get you out first thing in the morning."

Abbey straightened. "Don, I don't think you heard me. I'm a DOCTOR and those people out there need me."

"No, ma'am. We can't allow that. With all the chaos out there, adequate protection would be impossible. Now, I really must call Washington and let them know you're fine. So if you will excuse me…" Don turned around and spotted the satellite phone he had been told would be there.

Don dialed the number and waited for an answer. In a matter of seconds, Ron Butterfield would know what was going on. And then he would have to share that news with the President.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It wasn't until nine o'clock that night that Jed had a chance to talk with Leo about Josh's stupid behavior. The North Koreans were still thinking over the US offer of food in exchange for a stand down of their nuclear program. It had been a standard afternoon, with one issue following another and to top it all off he had yet to hear from Abbey. They had made a pact when they had first got to the White House that if they were traveling apart, then the one traveling would call the other one just to say hello. But Jed had yet to hear from his wife. Well, he knew if there was something really wrong, Ron would call him so he really wasn't worried. But it was unlike her not to call.

"Sir?" Leo's quiet voice brought him back to reality.

Jed waved Leo in as he stood up and walked over to the bar. "Want a ginger ale? I need something stronger." Jed dropped a couple of cubes of ice in a glass and poured a couple of shots of scotch in his glass. He poured some ginger ale into another glass and motioned Leo to sit down on the sofa.

"Here. Loosen your tie. I don't think the cleaning staff will mind." Jed took off his jacket, loosened his tie and sat down in one of the yellow silk covered high back chairs.

"You know Josh did something stupid. How can he be punished?" Jed brought up the conversation knowing full well that Leo was hesitant.

"Sir, I can't explain what Josh did and I certainly can't condone his actions but you know Thomson can be a real son of a bitch when he wants to."

"I know Bill can be an asshole but there was no call for Josh to fire back with a lie. Well, at least a lie I might have thought but never did verbalize. So what can we do about Josh and about the bill? I really need both and Bill knows that only too well."

"I do have a suggestion."

"Well, don't make me play twenty questions. Tell me."

"First, I think you should invite Bill to the Oval Office. You know, a perk for his support. Then in front of you have Josh explain that you never said what he told Bill you said. You can then tell Bill how much you think of him and his state, you know, the regular bullshit, and promise him a couple hundred millions more if he would forgive Josh and get that bill out of committee."

"You think that would work?"

"Hell, yeah. Bill Thomson would forgive the Devil if it meant he could take more pork home."

"Well, I'm certainly not the Devil but maybe it would work. Okay, have Nancy set up the appointment and make sure Josh is here. I want to see him groveling for Bill's forgiveness. What's next? What about Josh's punishment?"

Leo pondered the question a few minutes before he answered. "Sir, this is only a thought but maybe Josh could be forced to have a few days off. He's really been keeping long hours and he needs to get some rest. I think fatigue played a big part in what he did."

"Do you think he will agree? How would that be punishment?"

Leo smiled. "Sir, Josh not being able to come to work, not having access to his email, not having his blackberry, his cell phone taken away, I think that would be severe punishment."

"Do you think he would agree to it?"

"Sir, he's not going to have any choice."

"Ahhh, I understand. His punishment is to take a vacation, completely away from his job and his ability to know what's going on. That's a great idea, Leo. Do it. But let me be there. I want to see the sheer panic on his face when you take away his very lifeline. Yeah, that'll be a great punishment. I can't wait until tomorrow."

Both men gave small laughs. Only Josh could be punished by being forced on a vacation.

Both men turned at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jed and Leo stared as Ron entered the room, slightly out of breath. This was highly unusual for the usually stoic Head of Presidential Security.

Jed's heart skipped a beat. Abbey. It had to be about Abbey. "What's the matter, Ron?" Jed quickly stood. "Tell me what's going on."

Ron looked at both men for a second before answering his boss. "Mr. President, we just received word of a major earthquake in Oregon and the First Lady..." He paused, trying to organize his thoughts.

Jed felt his heart skip another beat. "Ron, by God if you don't tell me what's wrong with my wife, I'll have to strangle you. I can't stand much more crap. I've just about had my fill of it today so I would recommend whatever you have to tell me, just TELL me."

Leo stood and joined Jed. "Ron, just tell us."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm trying to, sir. We have moved the First Lady and her assistant to the most secure place in Portland which is the City Emergency Operations Center. The hotel at which she was supposed to speak at partially collapsed as she arrived and her agents quickly took other actions to secure her."

Both men listening to Ron's report were overwhelmed. "How many died there, Ron?"

"We lost five agents and the civilian casualty numbers at that one location will be high."

Jed sat down. "I'm sorry about the agents, Ron. Give me their names and I'll call their families."

"Thank you, sir. Now about Mrs. Bartlet. We can't get her out until the airport reopens. She's secure, but a little upset." Ron glanced toward the desk, which had one flashing light on the display. "Mr. President, we have a satellite telephone hook-up if you would like to speak with Mrs. Bartlet."

Jed followed his gaze and saw the blinking light for himself. He ran to the phone and grabbed the phone piece. "Abbey? Abbey, are you there?"

"Yeah. I can't be anywhere else can I?"

Jed gave a sigh of relief. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but there are people here that need my help and they won't let me go. I'm a doctor and I can help. It's got to be bad outside. And I need to help."

"Abbey, listen to me. Ron and his agents know what's best for you. Just stay there and stay safe. Do you hear me?"

"But Jed..."

Jed turned his back to the other two men in the room. "Abbey, please follow your agents' directions. All they want to do is to keep you safe until the airport reopens. I'll keep in touch. Do you hear me?"

By this time Leo had turned on the televisions located on the side wall of the Oval Office. The major networks were just now getting overhead shots of the destruction of the earthquake. The city of Portland had sustained major damage. The sun was beginning to set and fires were being seen all over the city. It would be daylight before any initial help could arrive.

"Abbey, please listen to me. I want you home safely. Okay? I'll come as soon as I can."

Jed paused, waiting for a response. The next sound he heard surprised him. Soft crying carried its way across the phone lines. "Oh baby. Don't cry. You're safe and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I know, Jed. But I also know I should be helping. I should be doing my job."

Jed's heart broke. He knew Abbey wanted desperately to offer her surgical skills to the victims but circumstances just wouldn't allow her. And it was breaking her heart. And his.

"You are doing your job just by being there. I love you, Abbey. Just stay safe. Promise me you'll stay safe."

Again a pause, waiting for a word from her. Finally, Jed spoke again. "Abbey, hon, I can't hear you nodding your head. You have to say something."

"Sorry, Jed. I'll stay here. But I won't like it. You get here as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Abbey."

"I love you too, Jed. Now go be the President. You do it so well."

"That's my girl. Bye."

"Bye."

Jed hung up the phone and sat down hard in his desk chair. He whispered again, "I love you Abbey. Don't do anything foolish."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abbey sat down on the couch in the director's office. The Service had commandeered it when it became clear that the bunker, as it was known around town, would be the safest place for her and her assistant.

"I need to go help."

"No, ma'am." Agent Marks sighed. "You will stay here until we can fly you out tomorrow."

"I feel so useless just sitting here. Twiddling my thumbs while I know people are dying out there. They need my skills and I've been imprisoned by the Secret Service."

Deborah felt sorry for her boss. As the First Lady's traveling secretary and personal assistant, she had seen Abigail Bartlet in many moods but never quite so frustrated as she was at this moment. "Ma'am, you know with all of the security that you require, you'll just be in the way. There's a lot going on right now and the local police need all of their personnel to take care of their citizens."

"But Deborah, that's my point. I'm a trained surgeon and I wouldn't get in the way. I could help! Damn!" Abbey hit her fist on the table. "I could help!"

Deborah didn't know what to say. It was easy to see the point her boss was making but she was the First Lady of the United States and as such the country would want her to remain safe. Besides, Deborah didn't want to be the one to feel the wrath of Jed Bartlet if something bad happened to his wife.

The two Secret Service agents exchanged glances at the intensity of Abbey's feelings. In such a small area, it was impossible not to overhear even a private conversation, although the volume of her voice hardly indicated she even wanted it to be private.

Abbey sharply stood. "Where's my suitcase?"

Deborah motioned to her right. "Right here."

"Good. If I have to stay here, at least I'm going to be comfortable." Abbey walked over and pulled out some jeans and sneakers with a pullover sweater. "I'm going to powder my nose." She turned to exit the room. Marks moved to follow her but Abbey unexpectedly turned to face him. "I know my way to the bathroom. I don't need a tour guide!"

"But ma'am…"

"No buts about it. DON"T follow me. As soon as I change my clothes, I'll be right back. How the hell can anything happen to me here? Uh?"

"I'm going with you, ma'am."

"No, you're not. I'm a big girl and don't need an escort."

"Ma'am, it's my job. I'm going with you."

"Listen, Don. I am just going down the hall and change my clothes. You can check the bathroom out before I go in but I really don't need a babysitter. This is a very secure building and nothing is going to happen to me."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll check it out and then you can make you way back here."

"Good. Now come on."

Marks led Abbey down the hall and after checking the bathroom, allowed the First Lady to go in. "I'll be in the office when you get changed."

"Thanks."

Abbey entered and locked the door behind her. Marks went back to the office, where his boss was waiting on the phone for an update.

"How are things there, Don? Has Mrs. Bartlett calmed down?"

"Yes, sir. She's changing clothes because we'll be here at least through tonight."

"Good. The military thinks the President can fly into Seattle in the morning and helicopter down to Portland. The runways in Portland will still be too damaged to allow Air Force One in but smaller relief planes should be able to land without any problem by the morning. Keep me informed of any change of plans. Otherwise, expect the President to arrive about noon tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. I understand. Goodbye."

Don hung up the phone, expecting to see Abbey sitting in the room. When he realized she was not there, he hurried back down the hall to the bathroom. "Mrs. Bartlet, is everything okay?"

Getting no response, he turned the doorknob, not expecting it to open but it swung open to an empty bathroom. He quickly noted the pile of the First Lady's navy suit and black heels. But there was no sign of the First Lady.

She had vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Tom! Come here quick."

Tom dashed out of the room and down the hall. Don motioned him to look at the empty room. "She's gone. Go upstairs and see if you can find her and I'll check down here."

Without hesitating, Tom ran down the hall and through the doors. Don frantically pushed open every door that was open but still no sign of Abigail Bartlet. "Damn!" He waited until Tom came back down the stairs, shaking his head side to side. "Not upstairs. I asked a few folks but they didn't have a clue."

Don sighed and started walking back toward the office. "I know where she's gone. She was determined to help out and I think that where's she gone. It's getting dark so I don't think we can start a search. That will have to wait until the morning. But I need to call Washington and let them know. Go get the Director and ask him to come down here. And for the love of God, don't tell him any thing until he gets down here."

Tom nodded and head back up the hall. Don pushed open the door to see Deborah sitting on the couch, concerned about the rushing about of the agents. "Where's Mrs. Bartlet?"

"She's gone. Here are her clothes that were left on the floor. I have to call Washington. Please excuse me."

Deborah knew why. It hadn't taken a rocket scientist to figure out the reason for her disappearance. Abbey was determined to help out and that's why she ran. Deborah bowed her head and gave a short prayer to keep her boss safe through the night. With aftershocks and debris still falling, it would be dangerous on the streets tonight. And the First Lady would be right there in the middle of it.

"Leo, call the governor and Director Smart of FEMA. We have to get supplies on their way. Nancy, are these the latest reports from there? CJ, you and Toby need to draft a short statement on the quake and express my concern and stuff. Josh, get in touch with the US Geological Survey office and keep me posted on any severe aftershocks." Controlled chaos described the goings on in the Oval Office after word of the quake arrived. Knowing that Abbey was safe helped Jed focus on the needs of the citizens and getting them the federal aid as soon as possible.

No one noticed Ron entering the office until he stood at the President's desk. Jed looked over his glasses to see the concern etched on the face of the Head of Presidential Security. "What is it, Ron? I'm still going out there tomorrow morning aren't I, just as planned?"

"Yes, sir. But that's not what I came about."

"Well, what is it Ron? I have a million things to do."

"Sir, can I speak with you privately?"

Leo came up beside of Ron. "Okay." Leo turned around. "Will you leave us alone please?"

The occupants scattered and soon it was only the three men. Jed asked again. "Ron, what is it?"

Leo could see through Ron's usually stoic face. Something bad had occurred. And it could only concern Abbey.

"Sir, Mrs. Bartlet is missing."

"Missing?" Jed took his glasses off, not quite sure of what he was hearing. "I just talked to her a few minutes ago."

"Yes sir. It appears that she went to change clothes and disappeared from the bathroom. The agent had checked out the bathroom ahead of time and there was no one else there so he felt it was safe."

"Ron, what happened to her? How could she just 'disappear'?"

"The agents on the scene feel that she was so determined to offer her skills as a surgeon that she took drastic steps to do just that."

"Well, is there a search party?"

"No, sir. They have talked to the Director of the EOC and he is quietly spreading the word but since night is falling, it's just too unsafe to be searching. A search party will go out at first light."

Jed sat down. Abbey was stubborn. That was true. But she would never do anything to put herself in deliberate danger. "Could there be any other reason for her absence? I mean, did she just explore the building or something like that?"

Ron shook his head. "The agents have covered the whole building and there is no sign of her."

Jed looked at the two men in front of him. "Thanks, Ron. Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

Ron nodded and immediately exited the Oval Office.

Leo turned to his best friend. "Jed, how're you feeling?"

A blank stare was his answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jed, I said, how are you feeling? Talk to me."

Leo waited for a response. Any response. Jed's unresponsiveness disquieted him. This was not the response he anticipated.

After a few seconds, Jed's blank stare changed to one of fear. "Leo, surely she wouldn't leave the building. I mean, it has to be total chaos out there. She needs her agents. She knows better than to be without them. Doesn't she?"

"I would think so. Abbey's smart and wouldn't ditch her agents. She knows that no matter what the circumstances, without her agents she would be in danger from some freak who might use that as an opportunity to do her harm." Immediately Leo wished he had not just said the words he had.

"Harm? Surely no one would harm her. She's the most loving, giving person in the world. And if she is missing it's because she's trying to help, so why would anyone want to harm her?"

Leo sat down in front of the desk and reached for the hand of his friend. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sure wherever she is she'll be fine. She's tough and smart and knows how to take care of herself."

"You think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

Jed broke the contact and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Okay. God, why did she do something so stupid?"

"Jed, like you just said she's the most loving, giving person we know. She's a brilliant surgeon and I guess she wanted to help so bad she was willing to leave her protection and provide her services to those who need them."

"What did Ron say? When will the search party start? How long has she been missing?"

"We don't know how long. Couldn't be too long though. And remember that Ron said it was getting dark out there and it was too dangerous to search tonight. That they would start first light in the morning."

Jed stood abruptly. "No! They go out now. That's the First Lady of the United States that's missing. And my wife. I don't care how dangerous it is out there. Abbey is in the middle of that danger and I want her found tonight!"

Leo sighed. Anger was the response he had first expected. "Sir, it's just too dangerous for a search party. And the first responders that would constitute that search party are busy saving lives and searching for the missing. Morning will be soon enough. I am sure Ron has spread the word out there and hopefully she'll come back herself before then."

"But Leo, that's Abbey out there. My wife. My soulmate."

"Yes, sir. I understand. But there are hundreds, if not thousands of local people who are displaced and hurt and trying to pick up their lives as well. Do you really want to take a group of first responders away from their life-saving mission to search for one person?"

"But its Abbey." Jed sat down in his chair, knowing the logic of Leo's argument but not wanting to accept it. "It's Abbey," he repeated.

Leo knew he had to say something stronger. "Sir, please take what I'm about to say in a positive way."

When Jed didn't respond, Leo continued. "Sir, you have to decide whether you're Abbey's husband first or President of the United States. Each role has their unique responsibilities. On one hand, one person might need your help and on the other hand, you have thousands of American citizens depending on your actions to help them. Which one will it be?"

"That's unfair, Leo."

"It might be, sir. But it's the reality of the current situation."

Leo waited for a response. He knew that Jed was fighting a battle within his mind over the good of the one versus the good of the many. And he trusted the President to make the most logical decision.

After a few silent seconds he watched Jed's face as the President made the decision. "You're right. I am the President and I can't take away those first responders from what they're doing right now. I guess I'll have to accept that the search party for Abbey will go out at first light."

"Yes, sir."

Jed sighed. "Okay. Get the others back in. We still have a lot of items to take care of. Besides, she'll probably show up in the middle of the night. She's a lot older than she was when she was doing all-nighters as a med student and she values her sleep too much to stay out too late. I'll probably hear from her by morning."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Abbey walked in the increasing darkness, relieved that she had made her escape. She knew it was a crazy thing to do but she had to help in some tangible way, not just sitting around and expressing sympathy for the victims.

Several blocks from the EOC she finally had an opportunity to use her skills. A child, who couldn't have been more than nine, lay on the sidewalk with a woman hovering nearby. "Oh, God! Help me! Help!" she screamed.

Abbey leaned over the child and touched her. Abbey instantly knew what was wrong.

"Help her! She's not breathing!"

Abbey quickly began cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. As she pushed on the girl's chest and gave her some breaths, the mother calmed down and watched this angel try and save her child's life.

After several rounds, Abbey paused long enough to check the child's pulse. She was relieved to find one. In a few seconds the girl's eyes opened and after a struggle, focused on her rescuer's face.

"Hi there." Abbey tried to smile. "You had us worried."

"Hi." The girl whispered.

The mother pushed Abbey away and bent her head on her child's chest, grateful to have such a miracle find them in the middle of this hell.

Abbey looked for a few more seconds and then turned to continue her journey. She knew that many more people needed her help.

She dodged fallen trees and fires brought on by ruptured gas mains. Pausing for several people, she quickly determined that they were beyond help. The night air grew cooler as she walked in a random pattern, not knowing where she was exactly but knowing that somewhere she would find people who would need her help.

In the distance she began to hear a noise. Not quite sure what it was, she turned a corner and found a makeshift hospital in the middle of a parking lot. She soon realized that this was the grounds of Portland Community Hospital which had suffered damage in the quake. The sound Abbey had heard were the generators powering the floodlights illuminating the lawn and parking deck. Uniformed nurse and doctors were scrambling trying to take care of their current patients and to triage the constant stream of injured who had somehow made their way to the area.

She noted that one man seemed to be in charge so she made her way toward him. She approached him from the back and poked his shoulder to get his attention. "I'm a doctor. How can I help?"

"What kind?" he answered curtly.

"A surgeon."

"How do I know that?"

Abbey looked over his shoulder at the patient lying on the stretcher. "She has a crushing injury to her chest, a compound fracture to her right tibia, and if you don't get her to surgery, she's going to die right here."

"What's your name?"

"Abigail Bart….Dr. Abigail Barrington."

"Good. Our hospital has been damaged but we're using the supplies we've been able to salvage. Go over there by the deck. We need some help with the injured. Can you triage?"

"Of course." Abbey didn't bother to tell him that it had been over fifteen years since her most recent triage experience.

"Great. Triage what you can. Once that's done, go inside the deck where we've set up operating areas. It's not the best but we have to save who we can." He quickly turned back to more injured people who had just arrived.

Abbey squared her shoulders. The man didn't care who she was. All he cared about was that she was a physician, someone who could help them save some lives.

As instructed, she walked over to the parking deck and quickly became involved in the saving of lives. She finally was doing what she had spent so many years training for before Jed's political ambitions had gotten in the way.


	15. Chapter 15

DAY 2

Chapter 15

Jed rolled over and looked at the clock for sixteenth time in two hours. It was already four am and there had been no word on Abbey. The general consensus was that she had left the secure operations center in order to help the citizens of Portland. But that hadn't sat well with anyone, especially her husband. About two am, Leo had finally won the argument with him about getting some sleep before they left for the West Coast at seven. But his mind was still wide awake, thinking of Abbey and what had happened to her.

He shook his head. 'Stupid, stubborn woman. That's what you really are. Did you know that, Abbey? Did you know that?' Rolling over, his hand rubbed the empty space in the bed. 'Abbey, you'll come home, won't you? I love you babe. I miss you and I want you home.'

Finally, with sheer exhaustion, Jed dropped off to sleep, only to have dreams of Abbey, like he usually did when he missed her so much.

At the same time that Jed was finally sleeping, Abbey had finished yet another surgery and was washing her hands in a tin bucket. She hated not having the right equipment but in the past few hours she had saved four severely injured patients. But she still grieved over the two that were just too badly injured to bring back. Sighing, she slid down next to a partially fallen wall of the hospital's outpatient clinic. Someone walking by was passing out hot coffee and she gratefully accepted it. She thought about the past few hours and the satisfaction she had received. Satisfaction that had been for years had been suppressed.

Drinking the last of the precious coffee, she struggled to stand up. It was time to get back to work. But the ground rumbled and then tossed her backwards. Another aftershock was hitting the area. She was thrown into the wall and then onto the ground as the wall fell on her, burying her beneath several hundred bricks.

Charlie knocked on the President's door at six am. Getting no direct answer, he opened the door quietly and walked to the President's bed.

Gently shaking him, Charlie quietly spoke. "Sir, it's time to get up. We have to leave for Andrews in half an hour."

Jed rolled over and his hand automatically went to the other side of the bed. But it was empty. It then became clear that last night was not a dream. Abbey was still not there

He rolled back and slowly sat up. "Thanks, Charlie. I'll be right down. By the way, any news on Abbey?"

"No, sir. It'll be daylight in a few hours out there and according to Mr. McGarry, a search party will be sent out at first light. Your coffee is on the table by the couch."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Jed rubbed his face a few times and finally stood up and went into the bathroom. The smell of Abbey's perfume finally broke his stoniness. Tears rolled down his cheek as he hung his head and cried. "Oh God, Abbey why did you go and do this? Why? All you had to do was to stay where you were and I could have picked you up and brought you home. Why babe? Oh God, keep her safe. Just keep her safe."

In a few minutes Jed had dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. No need for suits today. They would be crawling over debris so jeans were the best choice for today.

He opened the door and with coffee in his hand, Jed walked slowly to the West Wing, still thinking about his missing wife, but there was little he could do for her at this moment. His primary concern was for the thousands of citizens who needed his help right now.

"Good Morning, Leo. What's next?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey, someone help me remove these bricks." Three men quickly threw the bricks away from the site of the collapsed wall. "There's somebody trapped here." He had just handed the trapped person a cup of coffee just a few minutes ago and had watched in horror as the aftershock hit and the bricks had covered her.

"I see her."

"Come on, let's get these bricks out of the way and see if she's been injured." Finally a woman's body came into view.

"Oh my God! Would somebody get me a doctor? This lady needs help."

The third rescuer scurried away looking to grab any medical person he could find. In the meantime, the two remaining rescuers assessed her injuries. A deep cut to her head, a leg that was going in a direction it shouldn't have, and two ribs that had broken through the skin.

By this time a doctor had been found and brought over to help. "Don't move her! She could have serious neurological injuries." By pressing on her abdomen, the doctor thought that there had been internal damage as well. "Oh hell! We've got to move her. Someone find me a stretcher or a board or something."

The rescuers scurried away again, looking for anything they could use to transport the lady doctor. Luckily, they found an empty stretcher and carried it back to the location.

"Okay, let me stabilize her neck. Then you three guys lift her very carefully. Anyone know her name?"

The three rescuers shook their heads.

"Well, that can wait. Let's go." The doctor held Abbey's neck steady while the other three men gently lifted her onto the stretcher. They rolled it over to the triage area that Abbey had worked in during the night. But this time she was the patient being triaged.

"Okay. We don't have any x-rays but I'll put on this neck collar, start an IV, give her some oxygen, and then see what we have."

The doctor checked Abbey over very carefully, growing more and more concerned as his assessment progressed. Besides the unconsciousness and possible head injury, his patient had suffered crushing injuries which more than likely meant a ruptured spleen and at least one collapsed lung. Even with an oxygen mask on, her blue lips indicated she was having difficulty exchanging air.

"Okay, someone get in touch with the military. She's extremely critical and we can't stabilize her here. She needs to be transferred immediately to a facility that's able to care for her." He placed a paper identification band on her left wrist. Not knowing her name, the doctor wrote "Jane Doe." Her medical problems had to come first. If she lived, then they would find her relatives.

Within ten minutes, a medical helicopter landed and because of the seriousness of her injuries, Abbey was placed on board first. After loading a second patient, the helicopter took off for the nearest trauma center. Both patients had to be stabilized and then they could be transferred to Seattle or San Francisco, depending on which place had the space to accept them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As the first light of dawn broke over Portland, the extent of the damage became even clearer. Bridges were out, landslides had damaged many homes, and walls had fallen everywhere. Utility poles were down and numerous fires were burning. Ground transportation was next to impossible. The air was full of helicopters trying to ferry supplies into the hardest hit areas and taking injured out.

Abbey's two Secret Service agents had spent a restless night, using the time to plan a grid search of the area within two square miles of the EOC. The director had pointed out that there was a major hospital on the outer edge of the search area and two community clinics within the pattern. Don knew that most likely Mrs. Bartlet had found one of them and even now was still offering her services as a physician. And they desperately needed to have some news before the President arrived at noon. Neither man wanted to face either him or their boss without some news. Hopefully of the positive kind.

After a briefing for the search teams which consisted of ten volunteer military men and one cadaver dog, they went their separate directions with instructions to notify base if they picked up any clues to the whereabouts of the First Lady. The two agents would stay at headquarters and coordinate the search process. Each two man team had a recent photo of the First Lady to aid in the questioning of anyone who might have seen her.

Deborah had also spent a restless night. She knew only too well of the closeness between the President and his wife and could only guess the anguish he was now experiencing. She only hoped that Abbey would be found safe and would only need a 'discussion' from her husband on just how stupid she had been. Deborah didn't want to think of any other outcome, but given the reality in Portland right now, it could be a possibility.

After the teams left, Don placed another call to their boss who was aboard Air Force One crossing the country even now.

"Sir, its Marks. The five teams have been sent out. The destruction around here is unbelievable but if she's here we'll find her."

"Marks, listen. The press has gotten wind of the First Lady's disappearance. Apparently someone at the EOC leaked it to the press about an hour ago. Be prepared for the press to descend upon you. Under no circumstances are you to give out any information about the search and any thing you find out unless you clear it with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. We understand it completely. Sir, how is the President?"

Ron sighed. He had just left a meeting with the Chief of Staff who said that the President was showing some signs of stress and extreme fatigue. McGarry had warned Ron to ignore any negative words that might come from the President. He was so worried about his wife that sleep had been the farthest thing from his mind last night.

Ron continued the conversation to his two agents. "He's doing as well as can be expected. We'll be in Seattle in about two hours and once he flies over Portland, he'll land at the Emergency Operations Center landing pad for a briefing by city and state officials. So be ready. We have secured additional security personnel and I don't plan to be on the ground more than an hour. He'll then return to Seattle for the trip back home."

"Sir, what if we don't find Mrs. Bartlett? Will he want to stay?"

"You know he will but Mr. McGarry is still talking to him about the problems of staying in an area with such massive destruction."

"Understood. We're not leaving without some definitive word but Mrs. Bartlet's assistant will be on the return flight. There's nothing she can do here."

"Fine. We'll have room."

They talked a few more minutes and finally ended the conversation. All three men, although in different locations were all thinking the same thing. The more time that passed the more unlikely that this would have a positive outcome. And if that happened, then the President would be devastated. It was well-known among the agents for the First Couple just how close they were to each other. Losing Abbey would be like cutting off one the President's arms.

No, it would be like cutting out his heart.

And his recovery, if it ever happened, would be lengthy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jed looked up as Leo entered the plane's office. He knew by the look in his friend's eyes that there was no news but he asked anyway. "Any word?"

"No, sir. The search teams have been out about two hours but so far nobody has seen Abbey. They have completed the checks of the two clinics and will eventually make their way to the grounds of Portland Community Hospital, which is at the edge of the search area. It's unlikely that she would have made it that far in the dark and with so much debris in the way but they'll check there just in case. The hospital has been severely damaged but the doctors and nurses were able to salvage a good number of supplies and treated the injured on the grounds. They even have been doing surgery in the parking deck. Meatball surgery like in 'Nam. Stabilize the patient and ship them out. They've lost some but they've saved quite a few as well."

Jed nodded. "It would be just like Abbey to get involved with something like that. Is there any way I can make a quick visit on the way to the Operations Center? I should do it for her. She would be so pleased to see how the medical community is pulling together."

Leo nodded. "We can certainly check it out. Now, how are you doing?"

Jed looked straight in the eye of his best friend. "My heart, my heart…"

"Is something wrong with your heart? I should get the flight surgeon in here…"

Jed reached over and pushed Leo down in his seat. "Leo, my heart is broken. No flight surgeon is ever going to heal that. The only doctor that could heal me is one Abigail Bartlet. That's the only doctor I want to see right now."

Leo nodded. Anyone familiar with Jed Bartlet knew that statement to be true. Both men sat in silence for a few minutes. Then the phone rang. Jed grabbed it, hoping to hear news about Abbey. Instead it was Zoey.

"Dad, I just heard about Mom. I thought you told me last night she was fine. But the news is reporting that she's been missing all night."

"How did you hear?"

"The news bulletin just came out. Dad, tell me the truth. Is Mom missing? How did she become missing? I mean she has agents everywhere she goes so how could this happen?"

Jed sighed. He had been hoping to keep this out of the media but apparently his luck had just run out. "Zoey, let me tell you what I know." Jed told her everything that he knew, which wasn't much. "That's all sweetheart. I swear. Now, let me hang up and call your sisters. They've probably heard the same news."

"Dad, bring her home. Please bring me back my mother."

Tears came to Jed's eyes. "I will, Zoey. I promise that. No matter what, I'm not leaving without her. I promise you that." What Jed left unsaid was that their mother could already be dead.

But either way, Jed would refuse to leave Seattle until he had Abbey on board.

One way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Sir, we're landing in a few minutes."

Jed looked at Ron and nodded. "Any word?"

"No. sir. Four of the five search teams are finished and they have nothing to report. The last team is still interviewing people at the site of the Portland Community Hospital. They have a lot of people to talk with so it might be a couple of hours before their report."

"Thanks, Ron. No matter how this ends, I know your people couldn't have stopped Abbey from leaving. She can be a very determined woman when she has something on her mind."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry this has happened."

"Ron, please don't feel guilty. Your men did everything in their power to stop her."

"I appreciate that sir, but still…"

"Ron. Stop. It wasn't your fault or your agents. When I see my wife I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. She will know just how her actions put others in danger."

"Yes, sir. Now, about your trip…"

Ron continued the briefing until the pilot announced that landing was imminent. At that point he left the President alone with his thoughts.

After landing, Jed and Leo immediately walked to another helicopter and settled in for the forty-five minute trip.

After thirty minutes the pilot announced that they were now flying over the quake zone. Both men looked out the windows to see the devastation below them. Both shuddered at the extent of the damage which only got worse as they got closer to Portland.

"Leo, look at that house. See how far it slid when the land on the side of the mountain gave way?"

"Yes, sir. It's all pretty bad, if you ask me."

Both men continued to view the damage as the helicopter now flew over the city. Partially collapsed buildings, people wandering in the streets, animals running loose gave only a small indication of the heartache being felt on the ground. "Leo, make sure Director Smart of FEMA sees this."

"Yes, sir. He is. He's in the helicopter flying in about five minutes behind us with the staff."

"Good."

The helicopter hovered over a partially destroyed five story building. Portland Community Hospital. Jed thought it was amazing that the medical personnel had even the emotional strength to continue trying to save people through the night. 'Abbey would be proud of their resolve' Jed thought.

The helicopter landed directly in the center of the helicopter pad. The Presidential party waited until the blades stopped and the door was opened. Stepping out first, Jed noticed a man in a soiled white coat step forward.

"Mr. President, I'm Dr. Patterson, Chief of Staff. We are honored to have you stop by."

"I heard about what your staff did last night and I just wanted to thank you and your staff for your heroic actions."

"Yes, sir. We had a lot of help. We even had one physician come forward from the neighborhood and offer her assistance."

Jed quickly noted what Dr. Patterson had just said. "She? A female physician?"

"Yes, sir. A volunteer from somewhere. I had never seen her before but she was like an angel from heaven. We really utilized her services during the night. Sir, why are you so interested in this physician?"

Jed began to hope against hope that this 'angel' would turn out to be his missing wife. He motioned to Ron who came forward. "Ron, do you have that picture of Abbey the search team is using?"

"Yes." Ron pulled out a wallet size photo of Abigail Bartlet and handed it to the President. Jed quickly handed it to the physician. "Can you tell me if this is the woman who was your angel last night?"

Dr. Patterson looked closely at the picture. "Yes, sir. In a matter of fact, this is her. She said her name was Abigail Barrington."

Jed smiled. He had finally found her. "That's not her name. Her name is Dr. Abigail Bartlett. My wife was your angel." Jed looked around, anxious to see where Abbey might be. "Where is she right now? I want to see her."

Dr. Patterson frowned. "Sir, I was getting some sleep early this morning and when I came back I was told she was no longer here."

"Where did she go? I have to find her."

"Sir, I don't know where she is."

"Why not?" Now frustration came to the forefront. He had found her and she was gone.

"Sir, I hate to tell you but…"

"God dammit! Just tell me, man. That's my wife we're talking about."

Dr. Patterson glanced over to Leo before replying. "A wall collapsed on top of her during an aftershock and she was so critical she was airlifted out."

"Where? Where was she taken?"

"I don't know sir."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jed never knew what happened next. His body collapsed onto the ground in front of the cameras and the hospital staff.

Ron and Dr. Patterson checked for a pulse and when they found a rapid one, they quickly picked up the President and took him to a secluded area where they laid him on a stretcher out of sight of the cameras.

A very worried Leo followed the procession. "Set him down easy. Get some help here."

After Ron gently deposited Jed on the stretcher, he turned to reassure the Chief of Staff. "Sir, he's in the middle of all sorts of help. Let's just step back and let them do their job."

Leo knew Ron was right and allowed Ron to pull him off to the side. Portable oxygen was quickly inserted in Jed's nose and Dr. Patterson was listening to his chest, hearing nothing of concern. He straightened up and walked over to where Leo and Ron were standing. "He fainted. His heart is fine and he should be coming out of it any time. I don't understand the cause…"

"Hell, man. The cause of it is his wife. She was your angel last night. Abigail Barrington is her maiden name. She was in the city last night to give a speech and after the quake desperately wanted to help so she ditched her agents and made her way here. When you identified your angel as the First Lady, his hopes soared and then they crashed when you told him she had been critically injured." Leo turned to Ron. "Okay, now we know she was here and then transported out. That should give us a start."

Dr. Patterson interrupted. ""I knew there was something familiar about her but I was so busy I just welcomed the help. Didn't give it another thought. I didn't know who she was until you showed me that picture. I'm shocked to realize that it was the First Lady we'd been working with. I really don't know where she was taken. We've had so many critically injured people that once they leave here and stabilized at one of the Army hospitals, they are then transferred to another city for care."

A soft voice interrupted. "What city? Please I have to know."

Leo and Dr. Patterson turned toward the President. "Sir, I don't know. I think Seattle or San Francisco would be the two most logical cities."

"I'll start looking, sir," Ron said.

"Find her, Ron. Find her soon."

"Yes, sir."

Ron left the two of them to talk with his staff via phone. Jed closed his eyes, his total fatigue overwhelming any other thoughts. Except those of Abbey. He had finally found her but he really hadn't. She was critically injured which Jed knew was not good. He had to find her soon. Very soon. He had promised each of the girls he would not leave without their mother. And he would not leave without his wife.

Leo's words brought him out of his stupor. "Sir, do you feel strong enough to continue on with the visit? We really should go on with our meeting. The mayor and the governor are waiting for you at the EOC."

Jed nodded. "Yes. Just give me a few more minutes."

Leo motioned to Dr. Patterson. "Let him rest for the next ten minutes and then we'll be on our way. Thanks for all that you've done."

"I feel really bad about Mrs. Bartlet. I wish I could give you some more information but I wasn't here when the incident occurred. I am only relaying the information I was given."

"I understand. Even this much helps."

"Mr. McGarry, if I may ask, why did Mrs. Bartlet leave her security?"

A soft voice replied. "I want to know that too."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Abbey was hearing a sound she thought was familiar, but yet couldn't quite place it. She finally realized that it was a ventilator and it was pushing air into her lungs. She struggled to open her eyes to see where she was. When they did open, she looked around and saw immediately that she was in some kind of hospital space, most likely an ICU cubicle. A nurse stood over her and smiled.

"Welcome back. You gave us quite a scare."

Abbey didn't know what she meant and she couldn't ask because of the tube in her throat. Struggling to talk provided useless.

"Calm down. You're safe. You're in a hospital in Seattle. A wall fell on you last night and you've been through some serious surgery. Just rest and let your body heal."

'Jed! He'll be so worried. I have to get word to him.' She tried to raise an arm but soon realized they had been restrained. That must mean they thought she was so confused she would try to pull the tube out.

The nurse came into her line of vision. This time she held a syringe. "I hate to do this considering you just woke up but we can't have you thrashing about. You have too much equipment to take that chance. Just let the medicine relax you and get some sleep. Once you wake, you'll feel better." Abbey's eyes got wide as the nurse brought the syringe to the port on the IV and pushed the medicine. She shook her head but the nurse ignored her refusal. Tears started to flow from her eyes, knowing that she was helpless to tell the staff who she really was. In a matter of seconds Abbey had no choice to let the medicine take effect and she dropped off to sleep.

The nurse looked at her sleeping patient. "Jane, you'll be fine. Just sleep for now."

With that, the nurse left the ICU cubicle and her patient slept a drugged sleep, unable to tell the world who she really was.

How he got though the meeting with the governor and the mayor, Jed didn't know. He felt drugged. He felt like he was sleep walking. At times he thought maybe this was all a dream but then he would realize that this reality. A cruel reality.

At the end of the meeting, the President and the governor held a brief news conference, announcing that the federal government stood ready to help rebuild the area. But the press wanted to ask Jed about only one thing….his missing wife.

"Mr. President, any word on why your wife would skip out on her protection in the middle of a quake ravaged area?"

"I don't know that answer. The agents in charge of her protection did everything in their power to keep her safe. I will ask her that very question when I see her."

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, I don't. She was injured last night and has been transported to a trauma hospital somewhere on the West Coast. We are trying to find out where she has been taken and her current condition."

"Mr. President, did the hospital just accept her word that she was a physician, without any proof? Is your wife licensed to practice in the state of Oregon?"

"You will have to ask the hospital that question. And no, she's not licensed in the state of Oregon but in the type of emergency that was occurring last night I would assume they would appreciate any help."

Jed held up his hands. "Gentlemen, this is not about my wife. Please pay attention to the thousands of victims in this state that have lost everything. That should be the focus of your attention. Good day." He turned, shook hands once again with the Governor and the Mayor, and proceeded to the helicopter landing pad. He, Leo, and finally Ron jumped in the helicopter and waved goodbye to the crowd. Jed gave a thumbs up to the pilot and the helicopter revved up to full power and lifted off. Retracing its path, the helicopter headed back toward Seattle and Air Force One. Jed thought about leaving Abbey behind in Portland but he had no choice. But he would be more forceful when they arrived in Seattle. He was staying until Abbey was found. And although Leo and Ron wouldn't like it, he didn't care. He was not leaving without Abbey, no matter what shape she was in.

Two nurses at Seattle's University Hospital ICU looked at the news reports on TV about the missing First Lady. A picture of Abbey flashed on the screen and they glanced over to Jane Doe's bed. Although their Jane Doe had some similar features, they knew she was not Abigail Bartlet. Abigail Bartlet was much prettier than this woman. But Jane Doe's face was so bruised and swollen it was hard to see many distinct features. Shaking their heads about the shame of the First Lady missing, they went back to their work. Many other patients required their attention. And when Jane Doe awakened from her drug-induced sleep, there would be plenty of time to ask questions.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The President's helicopter landed at SeaTac airport and the traveling party descended from it. Leo and Ron knew that the hardest part was just beginning. They knew that Jed needed to fly back home, but he wasn't going to leave without a fight. They both knew that he would not leave Seattle without some word on the First Lady. It didn't take long for the argument to start.

"Leo, I'm not leaving without her. And that's my final word."

"Sir, you can't do anything for her right now. Ron has everybody possible searching the hospitals in the two cities. If she's there, those guys will find her."

"IF she's there?! Of course she has to be in one of the two cities." The other outcome was unspeakable.

"Sir, you can't do anything right now. Go back to Washington and help all the other citizens. Release these security details so they can back to their hometowns and help their friends and relatives."

"I'm not leaving. Make arrangements in Seattle for me and a small number of staff. I'll need you and CJ and I guess Abbey's traveling assistant. What's her name?"

"Debbie."

"That's right. Have Debbie stay here too."

Leo shoulders slumped. The President couldn't stay here. As Leo was contemplating what his next move should be, there was a knock at the door to the plane's office.

"Come in."

Ron's face appeared. "Sir, we finally have a break."

Jed stood up. "You've found her? How bad is she hurt? Where is she? How far? I need to get there."

Ron exchanged glances at Leo, his eyes asking for help in getting the President calmed down.

"Sir, sit down. Let Ron tell us what he knows."

Jed glanced back at Leo and reluctantly took his seat. "Tell me, Ron. Tell me what you know."

"I've had my men searching the admission records of the hospitals here and in San Francisco. There's been no Abigail Bartlet or Barrington admitted in the past twenty-fours hours. However, there have been three Jane Does admitted, two of whom are in Seattle. By our reports, the two women in Seattle bear some resemblance to Mrs. Bartlet. My men are checking the hospital right now to see if one of them is the First Lady."

Jed jumped up. "I'm going. Which hospital?"

"They're both at University Hospital downtown. I'll have a motorcade ready in a few minutes. In the meantime, I don't want you to get your hopes up. It could be another dead-end."

"Ron, my hopes will stay up until I know the answer for sure. Let's go."

Jed ran down the steps of the plane and slid into the waiting Suburban. 'I'm coming baby. Hang on.'

The two men flashed their badges at the unit secretary in the ICU. "U.S. Secret Service. You have a Jane Doe that was transferred from Portland last night with critical injuries?"

The secretary looked stunned at what was transpiring before her. "Uh, sir, I can't give out that information. Privacy laws."

Don looked at his partner and sighed. "Those damn privacy laws." Turning back to the secretary, Don continued. "Look, this is very important. We think one of the Jane Does could be the First Lady of the United States. We need to see this individual right now."

The unit secretary stood her ground. "No, sir. I have to have some kind of court order. That's the rules."

Exasperated, Don tried another tactic. "Who's in charge? Let me talk to the charge nurse or the doctor on call. We HAVE to see this person immediately."

The secretary motioned to the older woman who was sitting in the break room behind the nurse's station. "Mrs. Wilson is in there. She's charge today. But she'll give you the same answer I did. Go on."

The two agents walked around the counter and introduced themselves to Mrs. Wilson. "I'm sorry, sir. I understand your need but I cannot waive a patient's privacy. I have to have a court order."

Don nodded and motioned for Tom to follow him outside the doors. "You know a judge here?"

Tom shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, we had better find one and find him quick. I just got word the President is on his way here."

"Shit."

"You got that right."

Mrs. Wilson looked at the departing agents. She had looked at the Jane Doe herself and while she shared some features of the First Lady, she didn't think it was Abigail Bartlet. But rules were rules. Until she had a court order, she could not release any information about any patient.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The motorcade pulled up in front of the hospital and Jed anxiously waited for his agents to clear the way and open the door. At the first sign of the door opening he pushed his way out and bounded up the stairs, with Leo and Ron right behind him. Slightly out of breath, he waited for directions.

"Mr. President, welcome to University Hospital." A gray-hair man in a custom-made suit stepped forward, offering his hand. "I'm Dr. Parks and I've been told we might have the First Lady here."

"Yes, thank you. Where are the two women? I want to see them right now."

"Yes, sir. As soon as we get a court order allowing you to do so, I'll be glad to show you both of them. Until then…"

"No, you don't understand. I want to see them NOW!"

The Chief of Staff shifted uncomfortably, not knowing quite what to say. "Sir, I'm sorry. The privacy laws prevent us from allowing a stranger to see these women until we have family permission or a court order. I hope you understand."

Leo stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Jed's arm in an attempt to stop the explosion before it happened. "Sir, I'm sure Ron's working on that right now and it won't be that long before we have one. Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "I'm sure we will a court order shortly. Dr. Parks, is there somewhere we can wait?"

"But if it's Abbey, you have my permission. I'm her husband, dammit."

Leo leaned in to talk to his friend softly. "Jed, patience. We don't know that either one of these women is Abbey. It'll probably be no more than twenty or thirty minutes. I would think the Federal Attorney here could call in a favor and gets us an immediate court order. You really don't have any other choices."

Jed turned to look at him. He knew Leo was right. He knew he needed patience. But his wife could be upstairs seriously injured. She could be dying. But laws prevented him from moving forward. "Okay. I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Both Leo and Ron breathed with relief. They had been able to talk the President down from doing something stupid. "Dr. Parks, where can we wait?"

"By all means please use my office. It's on the second floor."

The small group made their way to the second floor, Ron clearing the way. Once ensconced in the ornate and dark office, Ron excused himself to find out what the hell was going on.

He spotted Marks and Thomas coming toward him. "Did you get the court order?"

"Yeah, I sure did. The Federal Attorney called in about a hundred favors but here it is. It was just faxed to us."

"Well, then come on. Let's check out these two women. I really don't want to talk with the President again without some answers."

"I'm sorry, agents. Our Jane Doe just died. Her injuries were just too serious." The charge nurse noted the horror that crossed the three men's faces.

"I still want to see her." Ron's heart had just plunged to the floor but he had to be sure before he broke this news to the President.

"Of course. Her body hasn't been removed yet. Follow me."

The charge nurse walked over to a curtained cubicle and pulled back the curtain. She motioned them inside and dropped the curtain. "Her face is swollen due to the injuries she suffered as well as the normal physiological processes of all the medicines and treatments she has received since her arrival. Take all the time you need. I'll be outside."

She left the three men alone with Jane Doe's body. Ron walked over and rubbed his hand down her face and checked for any identifying marks. He rolled her over, looking for a specific mark that only he was aware of outside of the First Couple themselves. When Jed and Abbey had first arrived, Ron had been privy to their first medical exam notes where any unusual birthmark or tattoo had been noted in their security folders.

Ron turned to the charge nurse. "Did she have any jewelry on her when she was admitted?"

"I'll look." She walked over to a locked cabinet and pulled out a plastic bag with a watch and a wedding set. "Here is what we have."

Taking the bag, Ron looked at the jewelry. "May I take it out?"

"Certainly."

Ron looked carefully at the inscription in the platinum wedding band. When he was satisfied with what he found, he turned and motioned to the other two agents. "Come on, let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Mr. President, if you will follow me, I think we have an answer for you."

"Ron, tell me. Did you find her?"

"Sir, if you will just follow me."

Jed nodded but grabbed Leo's hand unobtrusively. "Come with me. I may need you."

With his heart pounding, Jed followed Ron and Abbey's two agents to the fifth floor. Stopping outside of the ICU, Ron pushed open the door and motioned the President and Leo through the door.

Mrs. Wilson greeted him with a smile. "Sir, I think you may have found Mrs. Bartlet. Please follow me." She led them to a far, curtained cubicle. She pulled back the curtain and motioned the President through. As Leo started to follow, she shook her head. "No, let them be together."

Leo nodded. She was right. This was for the two of them alone.

Jed paused at the bedside, not quite sure what to say. If this was Abbey, then why didn't he recognize her? He looked at her sleeping face, bruised and battered. He took her fingers into his hand. The heart monitor leads snaked from underneath the sheets to the overhead base and her face was covered by an oxygen mask. An IV in her right hand, her left leg in a cast and elevated in a sling, and what looked like a chest tube coming out of the side of her chest. A surgical dressing could be seen under her hospital gown.

Finally, Jed got the courage to speak. "Abbey, Abbey, I'm here. Can you hear me?"

Abbey knew that voice. But she was dreaming. She had to be. So she remained still even as the voice repeated the words. "Abbey, Abbey, its Jed. I'm here." Through the drug-induced fog she thought that those words were being spoken by someone close by. 'Was Jed really here? Was this nightmare over?' There was only one way to find out.

"Come on baby, open those eyes. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

This time Abbey responded. As her lids lifted, the dull emerald green of her eyes was revealed. As they focused on the person talking, an enormous sense of relief poured over both. Only Jed could have those deep blue eyes and only Abbey's eyes had that unique shade of green.

Both recognized each other immediately and burst into tears. Jed's sobs could be heard outside the curtain but he didn't care. He had finally found his heart. Through the grace of God she had survived the night and they would never be separated from each other again. And he could keep his promise to the girls. He would bring their mother home with him. Safe and sound.

Jed leaned down, moving the oxygen mask over so he could kiss her lips. Then he knew for sure this was Abbey. Her taste was hers alone.

"Hi hon. You're sick but you're going to get better and then I'll take you home. Do you understand me?"

With her last bit of strength, she nodded her head. 'Jed is by my side. My soul is back, by my side. That is all that matters for the moment.' With those last thoughts, her eyes closed, finally sleeping in peace, knowing even unconsciously that she was surrounded by his love.

Jed moved the oxygen mask back in place and left the curtained area. He quickly noted that her agents were standing at the end of her bed, assured that this woman was indeed the First Lady.

"Leo, it's her. I've found her."

"Yes, sir." Even the usually stoic Leo had tears in his eyes, overhearing their brief interaction. It was true that each of them was less than whole without the other. And he was glad that Jed was whole once again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I need to make arrangements to take her home. Where's her doctor?"

"Sir." A thirtyish female stepped forward. "Mr. President, I'm Dr. Walls. I've been assigned as Jane Doe's, I mean Mrs. Bartlet's physician. Let's go over to the conference room where we can talk."

Ron led the way, checking out the room prior to the President and the rest of the group entering it.

Dr. Walls motioned to the President and Leo to have a seat. She opened the chart and was reviewing it, trying to clearly tell the President just how sick his wife was. And if the rumor was true, it would take a lot of persuasion to have him leave her here.

"Sir, I first want to say how much of an honor it is to have you here. I can assure you that your wife will receive the best of care."

Jed nodded. "Thank you. All I want to know is when I can take her home."

"Sir, that may not be possible for some time."

"Some time? Define that Dr. Walls."

"Sir, it might take several weeks for her body to get strong enough to tolerate the trauma of flying her cross country. And even if we could pull the chest tube today, I would want to wait a week before she flew."

Jed shook his head. "I don't understand. We transport our most seriously wounded military patients almost immediately so what makes my wife's case that special?"

"Yes, sir. But Mrs. Bartlet has suffered multiple system traumas and as such is still very unstable. She lost a lot of blood before we could get her into surgery. If she flies before she stabilizes, I don't know if she would survive. In other words, even now, we could still lose her."

Jed's face paled at the words the doctor had just spoken. "But I thought after the surgery…"

"Yes, sir. We removed her spleen, temporarily set her femur, and inserted a chest tube because her broken ribs had collapsed one of her lungs. But she's unstable and still very critical. She's not at all ready for the effort it would take her to fly across the country."

"But I can afford the finest air ambulance. I want her back in Washington, with me and our children."

"I understand, sir, but as her physician, I'm telling you she's not stable enough to do that."

"Well, when will she be stable enough? I can stay here a…" Jed noted Leo shifting in his chair but he continued anyway. "I can stay here a couple of days. Will that be long enough?"

"No, sir. She'll need at least a week before I would feel comfortable releasing her. Like I said earlier, she's still critical and unstable."

"Sir?" Leo got Jed's attention.

"Yes?"

Leo turned to the doctor. "Can we have a little bit of privacy?"

Dr. Walls stood. "Of course. I'll be right outside if you need me."

As soon as the door closed, Leo turned to Jed. "Jed, listen to me. You have to go back to Washington by tomorrow at the latest. There is just too much to do back there for the people here and elsewhere. The best place you can do that is from the White House. I know you don't want to leave Abbey but she'll have the best of care here. You know that. Maybe one of the girls can come out here. But you need to return to work."

"Hell, Leo. You're talking about me leaving Abbey just after I found her. I really thought she had died. Finding her alive gives me a second chance."

"Jed, I understand that. But you know Abbey would tell you the same thing. You have a responsibility to the country and that responsibility requires you to be in Washington."

Jed shook his head. He knew Leo was right. He had to return to Washington without Abbey. He really didn't have any other choice.

Dejectedly, he answered. "I'll leave in the morning. In the meantime, I need to call the girls and CJ will need to issue a press release afterwards. I'm sure the press is ready to kill her for information."

"Yes, sir." Leo knew better than most of the emotional trauma that the President would go through separated from Abbey but there was really no other choice.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I understand Zoey. Your sisters are tied up with something as well."

"But Dad I really want to be there."

"Yes doll baby. I know you want to be out here with her. So do the others."

Jed heard Zoey start to cry. It only made him that much more emotional.

"Zoey, please don't cry. Your mother is strong and she'll be okay. Her assistant can stay with her. She won't be by herself. I promise that."

"Call me if you hear anything. Promise?"

"Of course, I'll keep you up to date. Love you. Gotta go now. Bye."

Jed hung up the phone in the conference room that had been set aside for the Presidential party. "CJ, you can make the announcement now. Liz is calling Abbey's family with the news."

"Sir, I'm really sorry about all this."

"Yeah, so am I. But Abbey didn't listen to anyone. She's got such a hard head and when she makes up her mind, well there's really no stopping her. I hope she did some good while she was there. Because a hell of a lot of no good has certainly happened since then."

Leo glanced over as CJ left. He could tell just by the tone of Jed's voice that anger was just below the surface. Anger over Abbey taking on the world on her own even after he told her not to do it, anger over the wall falling on his one and only love, anger over her current medical issues, and extreme anger over not being able to take Abbey home to Washington.

"Sir, I think…"

"HELL LEO! Don't give me your shit right now. I don't know if Abbey is going to live or die and you're forcing me to leave her here, by herself, without any family. You're forcing me to go back to work when I could care LESS about it."

"The doctor said..."

"I KNOW what the HELL the doctor said."

Leo waited for a minute and then responded softly. "Jed, be realistic. You can't run the West Wing from clear across the country. Even with all the technology we have at our disposal, that's not yet possible. You have responsibilities…"

"Don't tell me about MY responsibilities. I know I have them." Jed sat down, still upset over the turn of events.

Leo kept quiet. That was the best thing he could do right now. Let him work through this anger and then they could have a logical conversation. When Jed Bartlet was angry Leo had learned a long time ago that rational thinking was far away.

He watched the President trying to come to terms with the only decision he could make. Jed knew that Abbey would not be alone but it wasn't the same. Family was so important to the both of them that this separation, hell any separation, is enough to tear them both apart.

Suddenly, Leo had an idea. "Jed, would you feel better if I could get Jenny out here to stay with Abbey? I mean they've been friends for years and even though we're not married any more, I suspect that she would drop everything and come out here. If you can't be here, would Jenny be a satisfactory substitute?"

Jed looked at Leo with the signs of hope for the first time in three hours. "You think she would? I'll pay her way."

"I would think so. Let me step out and call her."

"Try, Leo. Please try. Tell Jenny she's doing this for Abbey. If Abbey can't have family, at least there'll be someone out here that she knows."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Leo stepped into the hall and dialed the number. As he heard the phone ringing on the opposite end of the line, he wondered if he had just made a giant mistake. He didn't know even if Jenny would talk with him. The last time they had talked was months ago. She had moved on with her life and, according to Mallory, had adjusted to being single. She had even gone out a few times with different men. When Leo had tried to find out with whom, Mallory had just said it was none of his business. And she was right. Jenny had to lead her own life now.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Jenny, it's Leo. I need a…"

"How are you doing, Leo? I know from the news you're out on the west coast." The coolness of her voice told Leo that he had not been forgiven for being the reason for their divorce. His White House mistress had split them. But they had split emotionally years before that.

"I'm fine, thank you. The reason I called you is about Abbey. Have you…"

"Oh God, Leo! I have just listened to the announcement from CJ. Is she really sick? I mean CJ could have left something out."

"Yeah, she's pretty sick. Jenny, I need a favor. A big favor. Jed and I have to come back to Washington tomorrow and there's no family out here for Abbey and Jed was wondering…"

"Of course, I'll come. Abbey and I used to be best friends before, well before. I haven't seen her in the last few months but I know she's a very busy woman."

"Great. Jed said he would pay your way but you can charge it to me. Fly first class. When can you get here?"

"I don't know. I'll get the first plane out of Dulles that I can. But I can't leave before tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. We'll meet you at SeaTac and bring you up to date and then we'll leave. I'll arrange for a limousine to take you to the hospital."

"Thank you, Leo. And thank Jed as well. I'll do whatever I can to help Abbey and the President."

"Thank you, Jenny. Jed will really appreciate your being here for Abbey."

"I know Jed will appreciate it." Leo heard the sarcasm in Jenny's voice.

"I appreciate this too, Jenny. I really do. I'll say goodbye for now. See you tomorrow. Let me know your flight arrangements."

"Of course. I'll call Margaret and give her the information as soon as I can."

"Thanks again, Jenny. Take care of yourself. Bye."

Leo hung up the phone and stood in quiet for a moment, contemplating the conversation. Jenny would do anything for her friends. She would have done anything for Leo if she had only gotten the chance. Some nights he wondered if his success would ever replace the feelings of home and family that it had cost him. But this was not the time to contemplate what might have been.

Leo pushed open the door to the conference room and smiled at Jed. "She'll be here in the morning. We're to meet at the airport and she'll come here while we fly home."

"Leo, is there any other way I can stay? Is there?"

Leo's heart broke. He slowly shook his head. "No, Jed. There's not."

Jed placed his head in his hands and sighed. He knew he had to go back but he didn't want to.


	28. Chapter 28

DAY 3

Chapter 28

Jed rested his head on the back of the tall chair in Abbey's room. She had been moved about an hour ago because they needed the ICU bed for another seriously ill patient. And the Service wanted to secure her without so many people being around. Her vital signs were being monitored by the nurses at the work station outside so at least she had some privacy.

Although dozing off every now and then, he mainly watched Abbey sleep. Her chest regularly rose and fell as her body tried to heal from the multiple traumas it had experienced when the brick wall fell on her. Had it only been thirty-six hours? It seemed a lifetime to him. He was glad that she had been rescued. The news reports had stated that fatalities directly attributable to the quake had reached two hundred. And Abbey could have been one of them.

He was looking at her as the first rays of sunrise broke through the blinds. This also seemed to signal her body to attempt to regain consciousness. She moaned as she tried to shift her position. He quickly stood and walked over to the bed, grabbing her left hand into his. He rubbed his right hand over her face, trying to add just a little bit of assistance to her mind to wake up her body.

"Abbey, baby, wake up. I'm here."

She struggled to open eyes that seemed glued shut but eventually was successful enough to catch a glimpse of her husbands' worried face. So it hadn't been a dream. He had really found her.

"Hi sweetheart. That's good. Open those eyes."

She finally complied with his wishes and opened her eyes fully. "Hi yourself," she whispered. Her throat was dry and the voice that eventually spoke was raspy from the dryness induced by her medications.

"What time?"

"Seven am."

Abbey nodded that she understood. She had been unconscious for most of the past thirty-six hours. "How bad?"

Jed cringed. He knew she needed the truth but it was so hard for him to recite the laundry list of everything that was wrong. But he knew she had to know. "Well, your femur is broken, the surgeons removed your spleen, you have a concussion, and there…" Jed hesitated on the next one. With Abbey being a thoracic surgeon, he knew there was no sugarcoating possible for this last item. "Your lung collapsed due to your broken ribs and you have a chest tube in right now."

Abbey knew how much Jed hated saying all this but she was proud of him that he got through it.

"Okay," she whispered even as her eyes closed again. 'It's bad but seems like the doctors have everything in control.'

Jed also dreaded the next item he had to tell her. "Abbey, baby I have…"

Abbey opened her eyes once again to see the anxiety written all over. "What?"

Jed lowered his face. He couldn't look her in the eyes when he gave her this news. "Abbey, I have to go back this morning. And I can't take you with me. The docs think that you wouldn't survive the flight and …"

"No, Jed. I wouldn't." Abbey knew that her injuries were serious and possibly still unstable. "I'll be fine. I know you need to go back."

"I called the girls and they send their love. But they all have something going on and can't get out here. So Leo called Jenny and she's flying out today."

Abbey smiled weakly. "Jed, I don't need a babysitter. In a few days or in a week or so I'll be home. Really."

"I know but really Jenny is for me. Jenny will allow me not to feel so guilty about leaving you here without any family. She's like family. You've known her so long."

Abbey's strength was already ebbing from even the brief conversation. Her eyelids struggled to stay open but it was a losing battle. With one last effort, she looked into her husband's eyes. "I love you, Jed. And I'll miss you. But don't worry. I'll be fine."

Jed knew it taking all of her strength to talk just the little bit she had. It was time to end it. He leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips that he thought at one point yesterday he would never see again. "I love you too, babe. Get well, please."

"Yes, Mr. President." With those words, her eyes closed and she dropped back under the healing effects of solid sleep.

Still looking at his wife's face he didn't hear the knock or the door open.

"Sir?" Jed turned to see Leo standing half-way in the door.

"Mr. President, it's time to go. Jenny's flight lands in about an hour and we need to be at SeaTac ready to go."

Jed nodded and began slowly walking away from the bed. He still hated the idea that Abbey couldn't come home with him but if she was to survive her ordeal, she would have to stay here until she was able to fly.

Stopping to look back at the bed, he paused and blew her a kiss. "Get well, Abbey. And come home to me. I love you."

With those words, he and Leo left the hospital and headed toward the airport. Both men knew that Jenny's arrival was not the best solution but it was a solution. Each man had to accept that fact.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Liz, I promise I'm telling you everything. Your Mom is awake. She's making good progress so there's no reason for you to feel guilty about not being able to come out today. Get Annie and Gus situated and then you can think about flying out. I've told your sisters the same thing. They're scrambling to get out here too. If I felt your mother was in imminent danger you know I would tell you and I'd move heaven and earth to get the three of you here for her, but she isn't."

"Dad, I know she's receiving good care but Mom needs to have one of us out there with her."

"Jenny McGarry has come out here to stay for a few days. Besides, all you can do is just sit. There's really nothing substantial you can do."

"I know that but it bothers me that none of us can make it out there right away."

"Honey, I understand. I would stay if there was any other way but I need to get back to the White House so I can help all these people who have lost everything. I wouldn't leave your mother otherwise. You know that don't you?"

"Of course."

"But since none of us can be here, Jenny will be good for her. They haven't seen each other in months."

Li had to reluctantly agree. "I understand but…"

"Listen, I have to go but your mother herself said she didn't want a babysitter. So make your arrangements to come in a couple of days. Love you. Bye."

"Bye, Dad."

After hanging up the phone, Jed waited in the office for Jenny to deplane and for her arrival on Air Force One so they could have a brief conversation before their departure. He knew that Leo had been nervous over seeing his ex-wife for the first time in six months, but he also knew Leo would lay down his own life if it meant saving Jed's or Abbey's. Hearing the commotion of Jenny's arrival he stood up, ready to meet her.

An elegant, auburn-haired woman knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jenny opened the door, followed by Leo. She hadn't really changed. Maybe a touch more gray in her russet brown hair, but no other obvious changes except for one. She looked a lot less stressed than he remembered her. Maybe the divorce had been a good thing.

Jed stepped forward and hugged his visitor. "Jenny, you look good. How have you been doing?"

"I can't complain, Mr. President. Can't complain. How is Abbey this morning?"

"She woke for just a few minutes before I left and I was able to explain to her that you were coming to stay. Her response, and I quote 'I don't need a babysitter'.

All three people laughed. "She's still the independent woman I remember. How are you doing, sir?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jed replied. "Tired. Very tired. But I can sleep on the way home. Have a seat."

"No, sir. I really want to get to the hospital."

"Well, I have taken the liberty of securing a suite for you at the Waterfront Marriot. You are to charge everything to the room account and it will be taken care of. I just can't thank you enough for coming out here to help me out."

"Sir, that's very generous. But I'm doing it for friendship. We four have been through a lot and you and Abbey were always available and willing to help me or Leo so this is just something small I can do to repay you."

Jed took Jenny's hands into his and squeezed them. "Thanks, Jenny. It means a lot to both of us that we've been able to continue the friendship in spite of other things."

The word 'divorce' hung onto the unspoken end of the sentence.

"Yes, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me. Leo said that you need to get into the air. I promise that I'll call you frequently. And I'll take real good care of her."

Jed leaned in and kissed Jenny on the cheek. "Thanks."

Jenny and Leo then turned away and closed the door behind them. Jed sat down at the desk. His thoughts were still twenty miles away in the hospital room he had recently left. "I love you, babe,' he whispered. "And come home to me real soon."

In a few minutes, he heard the engines of the big plane rev up and he buckled his seat belt. Now he would be separated from his soul for the time being but with every hope that they would soon be reunited. Very soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jenny looked at the pale woman lying in the bed. A usually well-coiffed, well-dressed woman was lying in the bed with her hair in disarray and a bleached hospital gown covering her shoulders and chest. Tubes and wires snaked everywhere. The only noise was the sound of her even breathing.

Abbey stirred, moaning a little as the pain once again became a reality. She opened her eyes and looked to see who was in the room. "Hi, Jenny," she whispered. "Long time no see."

Jenny stood up and walked over to the bed. "Hi, yourself. You really know how to get some visitors, don't you?"

A weak smile crossed Abbey's face. "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

"Want some water?" Jenny picked up the glass and placed the straw in her mouth. After a small drink, Abbey nodded and Jenny put the cup down. "That's better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming. Jed had to get back to Washington and you know my husband, he didn't want to go. And the girls couldn't make it."

"I know. Leo told me that if I couldn't get here then he would have had some real trouble with the President."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About two hours. They left right after I landed."

"How did Jed seem to you?"

"Tired. Very tired. I don't think he slept last night worrying about you."

"Yeah, that's Jed. Worries more about me than himself."

"How do you feel, Abbey?"

"Tired. I also hurt pretty bad." Abbey closed her eyes, the effort to even speak these few words taking what little strength she had. The slight movement had cause some shooting pain in her leg and in her chest.

"Let me go get the nurse. I'm sure she can give you something."

"No! I want to stay awake. All I've done is sleep for the past few days." Opening her eyes again, Abbey grimaced again as she tried to shift in the bed. "I don't want to go to sleep again."

"Abbey, you have to stay comfortable. A little medicine will just take the edge off. I am getting the nurse. End of discussion."

Jenny didn't wait for another protest. She walked out and went over to the nurse's station. "Mrs. Bartlet needs some pain medication and…" she stopped in midsentence as the alarms on the desk sounded.

"What's wrong?"

The two nurses flew over to Abbey's room and shoved the door open. It only took a second of assessment to know what was happening. "Call Dr. Walls, stat."

Jenny ran back to the room. She hadn't left Abbey for more than ten seconds and something had gone terribly wrong.

"Mrs. Bartlet, can you hear me? Get that mask on her right now. Let me see if I can get a blood pressure." One of the nurses worked frantically to get Abbey's vital signs but it was obvious to Jenny that something was very wrong. Her friend's face had turned a dusty blue and she was gasping for air.

"Help…me!" Abbey struggled to say. She knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Walls ran through the door.

"The oxygen alarms went off and when we came in here she was gasping for air. I have the mask at 100 and her sat level is still only 89."

Dr. Walls listened for a minute and then screamed some orders. "Get the vent back in here stat! Get some blood gases stat and bring the crash cart in here!"

Both nurses scattered to complete the tasks. Jenny walked to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed her friend's hands. "Abbey, I'm here. You have to fight whatever this is. Fight it!"

With her eyes wide open and obviously frightened, Abbey nodded. The doctor in her was telling her this was critical. Still struggling for air, she moved the mask and looked at Jenny. "Tell Jed, tell Jed…" the words cut off from lack of air.

Jenny pushed the mask back into place. "I'll tell him, Abbey. You just lay back and do what the doctor wants you to do."

The vent was pushed into the room and the tech quickly made preparations for reapplication of the ventilator. "Ma'am?" This was directed at Jenny. "Please leave the room. The doctor will talk to you in a few minutes."

Jenny moved back and did as requested. She still didn't know what was going on but whatever it was, it was life threatening.

Dr. Walls leaned over her patient. "Mrs. Bartlet, I need to sedate you and reintubate. Do you understand?"

Still gasping for air, Abbey nodded. She knew she really didn't have much a choice. Whatever was occurring called for immediate action.

"Okay." The doctor walked around to the head of the bed and nodded. The nurse pushed the muscle relaxant mixed with the sedation and within seconds Abbey's eyes closed. Hyperextending Abbey's head, Dr. Walls visualized the vocal cords and inserted the ET tube. Inflating the balloon, she attached it to the vent and made the necessary adjustments. "We have good air exchange. Now, where's the anticoagulant? Let's get that started. How's her O2 sat doing now?"

"98."

"Great. And give her some more sedation. I want her asleep for a long time."

The nurses nodded.

Dr. Walls stood at the bedside for a few more minutes and contemplated what had just happened. "I had to lie to you, Mrs. Bartlet. I have to keep you asleep until your body heals. I want to believe you'll be fine but your body has just gone through too much. It's for your own good."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jenny remained outside the room with Abbey's two agents. They too had been caught by surprise by this sudden turn of events but were not blocking anyone's entry in the First Lady's room.

Thirty minutes passed without any word until Dr. Walls came out. "Mrs. McGarry?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go somewhere we can talk."

"How is my friend?"

"Come on. We need to have privacy."

Now Jenny was even more scared. In her experience 'private' conversations were never good. And this looked to be no exception.

After entering a nearby conference room, Dr. Walls motioned to Jenny to a chair. "Please sit down."

Jenny did as requested. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Walls sat down. She hesitated for just a minute and then spoke. "I think Mrs. Bartlet just threw a pulmonary embolus. We'll get a picture just to confirm."

"Excuse me. I have no clue what that is."

"A clot has broken off from somewhere inside her vessels. That's not an uncommon experience. But this one passed through her system until it reached the point where it completely blocked the artery. In this case, the artery was in the lungs. We have placed her on the ventilator and started clot-busting drugs."

"What caused this?"

"With the massive trauma to her body, this complication was not totally unexpected. However, I had to take a drastic measure in there for her benefit."

"What did you do?"

"I gave her some extra sedation and she'll sleep for awhile. It's called a controlled coma. I need her body to heal and I feel this is best way."

"For how long?"

"For at least the next two days."

"Two whole days!?"

"Yes. It's for her own good. Everytime she makes a little progress something goes wrong. This way she's in a sort of suspended animation."

"I still don't understand why two days."

"It might go longer or be shorter than that. We'll just have to see the way her body recovers."

Jenny sighed. This was not going to go over very well with the President. "Is there someone else you can consult with? Two days are an awfully long time to keep her asleep."

"I'll certainly request a second opinion. But I just want you to know that I will be supported. Her body needs healing time and this is the best way."

Jenny shook her head. "It's just that…it's just that her husband won't understand this."

Dr. Walls stood up. "I'll be glad to explain this to him. Right now I'm needed elsewhere. You might think about going to the hotel. Mrs. Bartlet won't need you for at least 48 hours." She turned and exited. Jenny dropped her head on the table and pleaded silently, 'Jed, please don't kill the messenger.'


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Air Force One finally arrived back in Washington in the early evening. Jed deplaned and walked immediately to Marine One waiting to take him back to the White House. He had slept for three hours on the plane before Leo came to him with an urgent call from the Secretary of Defense. North Korea was positioning missiles on their launch pads. No one knew whether they had nuclear war heads or not but the United States couldn't take any chances. Jed had CJ issue a statement of warning to the Koreans not to do anything foolish. He had stayed on the phone the rest of the trip with the National Security Council discussing their options. The plane was on final approach when the Russian President called wanting to know what plans the USA had to rein this fool in. At that point, all Jed could tell him was that he would call him back as soon as their plans were firm.

They quickly stepped off the plane and moved toward the waiting helicopter. Leo climbed in beside him. "Sir, the head of the Joint Chiefs is on the phone." Jed picked it up and motioned for the pilots to take off. Time was of the essence.

"Yes, General?"

"Mr. President, we have determined that two of the missiles are capable of nuclear warheads. The North Korean premier says that those missiles can reach our West Coast. Our experts don't think so, based on previous intelligence, but I wanted you to know. Do you want to put our Pacific forces on alert?"

"What does Secretary Wills say?"

"He thinks we should go to stage 3 alert. That will place all our forces in the Pacific and on the West Coast on tactical alert."

"Yes, go ahead. But try to keep this as quiet as possible. I don't want the population of Alaska, Hawaii and the west coast to panic."

"Yes, Mr. President. How long before you arrive at the White House?"

Jed looked out the window. The Washington Monument was just coming into view. "Ten minutes max. I'll meet you in the Situation Room."

Jed disconnected the call and turned to Leo. "I've placed our forces on Stage 3 alert. The National Security Council is waiting for us."

"Yes, sir. We'll go as soon as we land. I'll have Josh in your office to give you an update on the domestic perspective as soon as we finish with the Council."

"Leo, wasn't Josh supposed to be on vacation right now?"

"Well, we never really got around to doing it. Can I assume he's out of your doghouse?"

"Yeah. He is a very valuable member of the team even though sometimes he does shoot off his big mouth. But yeah, he's out."

"Yes, sir."


	33. Chapter 33

DAY 4

Chap 33

"Leo, I'm exhausted. I'm going upstairs." It was now three am and another crisis with North Korea had been averted.

"Yes, sir. I need to …"

"No, you need to go home and get some good rest. Cancel staff meeting for the morning and let's just say we'll be back around nine. Good for you?"

"Yes, sir." Leo was indeed exhausted. The fast trip to the West Coast, staying at the hospital last night and then tonight's crisis had emptied even his usually unlimited stamina. "Thank you sir. See you in a few hours."

Jed continued on across the portico and made his way to the Residence. He missed Abbey. He knew that it was the best thing for her to stay behind and get better but that didn't help his heart. He thought about talking with her but decided it was too late. But he would call first thing in the morning. By the time he had closed the bedroom door, total exhaustion overwhelmed him. He struggled to even pull on his sweat pants before collapsing in the bed.

Dreamless sleep soon came.

"Yeah?" Leo yelled into his cell phone. He had just made it back to the White House after a brief nap and a shower. It was going to be another long day.

"Leo, quit yelling. It's Jenny."

"Sorry. I'm tired and haven't had much sleep."

"What else is new?"

"Jenny, really, I don't want to get into this right now. Why did you call?"

Jenny paused, unsure how to break the news. "I called you because I knew you could tell Jed this better than I could. Abbey's had a problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"All the doctor said was that she had thrown a clot into her lungs and they had to put her on the breathing machine again."

"Oh God!" Leo was stunned. They had just left Abbey's side just about twenty-four hours ago and she seemed to be getting better. "How bad is it Jenny?"

"Bad, Leo. The doctor has put her in what is called a controlled coma. She'll sleep for the next forty-eight hours. It looks like she's in some kind of suspended animation or something like that. Leo, she looked really blue until they got her on that machine. This happened last night and…"

"And you're just now letting us know?" Leo questioned sharply.

"Well, there wasn't a hell of lot anyone could do for her then and even now. I tried a couple of times to reach you but the operator wouldn't let me through. I also knew it was late back there and Jed needed his sleep worse."

Leo backed down. "I'm sorry, Jenny. It's been a short night for both of us."

"As I was going to say, I haven't been there since it happened but I'm going back shortly. Oh, one more thing. I thought that this forty-eight hour thing was a bit excessive so I asked for a second opinion."

"Asked or demanded?"

"Well, I asked strongly. Anyway, the second doctor agreed that this would help her. So that's the way it is going to be. I just wanted Jed to know what's happening. And I want you to tell him."

After no response from a stunned Chief of Staff, Jenny continued. "Leo, are you there? What's going on out there? You'll tell Jed, won't you?"

Leo stuttered but finally answered. "Yeah, I'll tell him. Can you get me the doctor's phone number? I'm sure he'll want to talk to her."

"I have it right here. It's 856-555-5567. She said for the President to call her at anytime."

"Great. Got it. Thanks for calling, Jenny. And I'm real glad that you're out there with her. Even if she's unconscious, I think Abbey knows you're there. Bye."

"Bye. I'll call you if I have any more news. And good luck telling Jed. You know how he'll react."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks again. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye."

Leo flipped the phone closed and leaned back in his office chair. This was not what he had wanted to hear but he knew Jed had to know. But how to tell him? That was the question.

"Charlie, its nine fifteen. Where is the President?"

"Mr. McGarry, he said he would get up by himself. Do you want me to go check on him?"

"No. I'll go. Tell the senior staff that the meeting will take place at ten instead."

"Okay."

Leo knocked on the bedroom door, not getting a response. 'He's probably in the shower,' Leo thought as he slowly opened the door. "Mr. President?" he called, noting the rumpled bed. "Where are you?"

He made his way over to the closed bathroom door but didn't hear any water. "Mr. President? Are you in there?"

Still getting no response, he pushed the door but was stopped before it had opened completely. Looking around the door, he instantly noted what had stopped the door. "Jed!" An unconscious President was sprawled across the bathroom floor.

"Oh shit!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Leo bent down, quickly checking for a pulse. There was one. It was then he noted the blood coming from behind Jed's head.

"I need some help!"

The Chief of Staff's urgent yell brought the agent by the door running.

"What is it…" his question cut off when he saw for himself the blood pooling on the floor.

"Eagle down in nest. Code red!" the agent yelled into his radio. "Sir, help is on the way." He placed his own hand on Jed's neck, also relieved to find a strong pulse.

"Thanks," Leo replied gratefully. He didn't know what to do next. But another agent arrived in a matter of seconds, Ron Butterfield right behind him.

"Mr. McGarry, what's…" it was then he noted his protectee's status. "Wait for the doctor. Don't move him."

A slight moan was then heard from the floor. "What…" Jed opened his eyes to see multiple pairs of eyes looking at him. "What…" as he tried to sit up.

"Sir, please stay where you are. The doctor will be here in a minute."

Jed lay back on the floor. "What happened?"

Leo tried to smile. "That's what we want to know. I found you here."

"All I remember was that I was finishing dressing and suddenly became extremely dizzy. I guess I tripped."

Admiral Hackett arrived. "Let me check him out." The agents pulled back and Leo moved to make room. Hackett noted the blood on the floor and checked the back of Jed's head. "Nice little cut here, sir." He taped a sterile pad on the wound as he quickly checked him over. Not noticing any fractures or any other wounds, he motioned to the agents. "Okay, help him up."

Ron and another agent bent down and easily helped the President to his feet and assisted him back to the bed.

"Oh, that's not good," as another wave of dizziness washed over him.

They sat him down on the bed and brought his feet up to the bed before backing away to let the professionals do their job.

"Sir, do you have a headache?" Hackett stood over him, in an attempt to assess his patient.

"A slight one."

"How many fingers do you see?" Hackett held up three fingers.

"Three."

"Are you dizzy at all?"

"A little."

Hackett didn't respond. Jed could tell by the look on the doctor's face that he didn't believe his response.

"Okay, I'm more than a little dizzy. I just tripped. That's all. I guess I hit my head on the tub."

"Sir, how much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?"

Jed looked at the doctor. "Not much."

"And your medicine?"

"I've been so worried about Abbey that I forgot."

Hackett sighed. How could he help his patient when his patient was not helping himself. He took another look at the wound on the back Jed's head and knew that he would need stitches. "Do you want to go to GW or Bethesda? I need to sew you up and I would like an MRI just to make sure there's no brain damage."

Jed looked at Leo. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, sir. You do. Which one do you want?"

"I guess GW. But I'm going by limo. No ambulance."

Leo looked at Hackett and was relieved when he nodded his approval. "Okay. Ron, make arrangements. Bring the limo around and we'll try to sneak out of here without too much notice."

"Good luck." Jed smiled. He knew that to leave without too much notice was not going to be easy.

"Here, sir. Let me help you up." Ron and another agent each got under an arm and allowed Jed to use them to help himself up. Just he reached his full height his legs gave out and he collapsed back on the bed. "Guess that plan is not going to work. Plan B anyone?"

In a few minutes, Ron had cleared the hallways and had been able to get a wheelchair bound President safely to the limo without too much hoopla. Leo called CJ to give her a heads up and asked Josh to notify the Vice-President what was going on.

Now Leo really had double trouble on his hands. First Abbey and now Jed. 'When will it all end?' Leo shook his head. He only wished that this question had an answer. But right now it did not and there was no indication that there would be one real soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Chap 35

Leo paced outside the MRI room. Hackett had put seven stitches in the President's head and somehow gotten Jed to agree to a MRI. He had given the President a mild sedative to help him with his claustrophobia and was now running an MRI supposedly to see if there was any bleeding inside Jed's head due to the fall.

But he had told Leo the real reason. With all the stress and lack of sleep, Hackett was afraid that his MS had made a return. The fall, the dizziness, the mild confusion were all symptoms of a possible MS relapse.

'Damn Abbey. I need you here. Jed needs you here. See what happens when you don't follow orders.' Leo gave a gruff laugh. 'Yeah, like you have ever followed directions when your mind has been made up.'

Ring! Ring!

Leo took his cell phone out and gruffly answered. "Yeah?"

"Leo, its Jenny."

"Hi. Any changes?"

"No. Have you had a chance to tell the President about Abbey?"

"No. We've had a bit of our own crisis to contend with."

"What do you mean?"

Leo sighed. Might as well tell Jenny the truth. She would find out sooner or later. "He fell in the bathroom a little while ago and Hackett had to put seven stitches in his head."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you telling me everything?"

"Yeah."

"Leo, one thing I know about you is when you're lying and you're lying now."

"Well, we might have another problem other than a cut on his head." Leo sighed. He might as well get used to saying this. "Jed is totally exhausted and hasn't slept much in the past few days, there's an international crisis, and a possibility that his MS has returned."

Jenny couldn't speak for a few seconds. Finally, a few whispered words came out. "How serious?"

"We'll know soon. They're doing an MRI right now."

Leo heard Jenny's sigh even across the phone lines. "Jenny, all we can do is to be there for them. Stay with Abbey and call me with any news. And I'll do the same. I'll call you the minute I have some definite information."

"Thanks. I guess I should hang up."

"Yeah." Leo looked up to see Hackett walking toward him. "Gotta go. I'll call you when I can."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Leo flipped the phone shut and waited for the physician.

"What's the news, doc?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jenny looked at the sleeping First Lady. The only sound in the room was the rhythmic whooshing of the ventilator. She knew that if it was the MS returning, it would have enormous implications for the country as well as for the person lying in the bed in front of her.

Her cell phone rang once again and Jenny quickly opened it. "Leo?"

"No, Aunt Jenny. It's Liz. I wanted to know how Mom was doing. Is she awake so I can speak with her?"

Neither Liz nor the other two girls had been told about the changes in their mother's condition. Jenny was going to leave that up to the President but now she had to make a quick decision. She made the only one possible. Liz deserved to know what was happening to her mother.

"Liz, honey. I have some sad news to tell you. Your mom can't speak right now. Last night, she threw a clot that lodged in her lungs and they had to hook her back up to the breathing machine. She's still on it. But her vital signs are stronger. That's a good sign."

"Oh God no!"

Jenny could tell that the news had hit Liz hard. "Honey, she's as well as can be expected. The doctor said that it is not uncommon for a clot to form when your mom has had the injuries she has."

"I know all about them. Dad told us all about the possible complications."

"The doctor wants to keep her asleep for at least another day. Said that it would help her to heal."

"Does Dad know all this? I haven't heard from him this morning."

"Well, I really don't know if he does." Jenny was telling the truth about that.

"Do I need to come out there?"

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about that."

"I will, but I think Mom needs family out there. I'll call Dad and then call the other two. One of us will be out there as soon as possible."

"That's fine." Jenny thought 'What else can I say? I don't know what's going on in Washington right now. I'll let Leo tell the girls whatever they need to know about their father.'

"Okay. Give Mom a kiss for us and tell her one of us will be out shortly."

"All right. Love you. Bye."

"Bye, too."

The line went dead and Jenny sighed. "What else can go wrong?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chap 37

Leo looked at the sleeping President. The sedation from the MRI had yet to wear off and he was getting some much needed rest. But at least there was some good news for once. Hackett had not seen any changes on the MRI from Jed's last one as well as no intracranial bleeding. 'Maybe things will work out after all,' Leo thought. 'Maybe things will be fine.'

Looking at Jed sleeping made him doze off in the chair he was sitting in. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping when the phone rang. "Hello?" He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already one p.m. He had dozed for about an hour himself.

"Leo, its Liz. I can't get through to Dad. Do you know where he is?"

Leo became instantly alert. "Hi Liz. What's up?"

"Leo, you're not answering my question. Do you know where my father is?"

"Yeah. He's with me."

"Is he busy? I really need to talk with him about Mom. Did you know what is going on out there?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you let us know? If you knew, then Dad knew too. Leo, what the hell is going on down there?" Liz was angry at first but it quickly turned to concern. "Wait, if Dad is with you and you're talking to me, then what's wrong with my father? And don't even THINK of lying to me."

Liz waited for a response. When one didn't come immediately, her concern increased exponentially.

"Leo, I mean it. What the hell is going on down there?"

"Liz, it's kind of hard to answer your questions…"

"LEO!"

"Okay. Your father had an accident this morning in the Residence and fell. When he fell in the bathroom he hit his head and we're at GW getting it treated."

"And?"

"And what?"

"LEO!!!"

"Okay. Okay. Damn woman, you're persistent."

"Yeah and I'm coming through this phone in about ten seconds if you don't tell me what else is going on."

"Okay. He had to have a few stitches but everything is fine. The MRI showed nothing was broken. There is no bleeding."

Leo heard the whoosh of air when Liz released the breath she was holding.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Trust me."

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something else?"

Leo paused but knew the best option was to tell Liz everything.

"Dr. Hackett also checked for any signs of the MS returning and there was none. That is stable."

"Well, thank God for one small miracle," Liz replied cynically. "Is there anything else?"

"No. I promise you I have told you everything. He's sleeping right now recovering from the exhaustion of the past few days and the effects of the sedative he was given prior to the MRI."

A pause on the line indicated Liz was trying to decide whether or not to believe her godfather. Finally, she realized that he had told her everything.

"I believe you. How much longer do you think you'll be there?"

"I don't know. Hackett said he would check him about three and decide whether to release him. I think he'll be ready to go."

"Okay. I'll call Zoey to come over to the Residence and wait. Ellie will want to come down too. I'm going to Boston and take a flight out to Seattle."

Leo's voice caught with fear. "Has something changed with your mother?"

"No. It's time I get out there. I appreciate Jenny but Mom needs her family. I'll call Dad later and give him an update. Okay?"

"That's fine. Listen I need to check in with the office. Take care, okay?"

"Sure will. Give Dad my love. Bye."

"Bye."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Hi Josh, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Let's see, the press is reporting the president has suffered a stroke, the hospital in Seattle has thrown the reporters off the grounds, and North Korea has launched a nuclear missile. No, Leo, nothing much has happened."

"Josh, I'm going to count to three before you're dead. Tell me what's going on, without the sarcasm."

"Okay, the press is reporting the President has suffered a stroke, the hospital in Seattle has thrown the reporters off the grounds and North Korea is threatening to launch a nuclear missile."

Leo sighed. It had gotten worse. "Okay, what does the Vice-President say?"

"He's in the Sit room as we speak trying to decide what to do."

"Patch me though."

Leo heard a click, then a ring. "Yes, Leo? How is the President?"

"He'll be fine. Now, about North Korea?"

"Well, Secretary Wills doesn't believe them. We're trying to get some kind of independent verification now. In the meantime, we've upped the alert to Stage 4. Our missile defense system is at Stage 5 and ready to launch interceptors."

"Good. The President is still under the effects of the drugs given to him earlier this morning so I want you to make whatever decision that seems the right thing to do. His mind should be clear enough in the next two hours to reassume the command but, in the meantime, do whatever is necessary to protect this country. Do you understand me, Mr. Vice-President?"

"Yes. We'll pray for a swift recovery of the President. I'll keep in touch. Goodbye."

"Thanks. Bye."

Leo flipped his phone shut and looked up to see Jed staring at him. "What's going on?"

"North Korea is now threatening to launch a nuclear missile. Wills doesn't believe them but the military is at Stage 4 and our missile launch has been raised to Stage 5."

"Okay." Jed shook his head. "Damn, this couldn't happen at any worse time. What did Hackett say? Is my fall due to an exacerbation of the MS?"

"Sir…"

"Leo, I'm no fool. I've been around the block a few times. Now tell me what Hackett said."

"No, sir. Hackett doesn't feel so."

With relief, Jed now cracked a small smile. "Okay. That's good. What else is going on?"

"Sir, before I answer that question I need to talk with CJ."

"Why?"

"I prefer not to answer, sir, until I talk with CJ."

"Okay. Heard anything about Abbey?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

When Leo paused, Jed became suspicious. He pushed himself up in the bed and propped a pillow behind him. "Leo, I'm waiting."

"Yes, sir. Jenny called me this morning. Before I could tell you, you fell and then we came here and …"

"Leo, you're stalling and you're not very good at it either."

"Yes, sir. Apparently last night Abbey threw some kind of clot and it landed in her lungs. The doctors had to reinsert the breathing tube and…"

"And…?"

Leo sighed. "And they sedated her. They want her to remain asleep for at least forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight hours? Why?"

"Jenny said something about a controlled coma. The doctors don't want anything to occur to slow her recovery and they think by helping her sleep, her body won't expend much energy and can focus on healing."

"Makes sense to me. But forty-eight hours?"

"Yes, Sir. Jenny asked for a second opinion and the second doctor agreed."

Jed looked at the wall for a minute before refocusing on Leo. There was nothing that he could do from Washington. But asleep for forty-eight hours? 'Please God. Take good care of her. Especially until I can get out there.' he silently whispered. "Anything else?"

"Liz called. I told her everything. Zoey will be waiting for you at the White House and Ellie shouldn't be too far behind. Liz is leaving for Seattle on a flight from Boston later today to be with Abbey."

Jed smiled. "Just like them. They really are good children. Children that are now adults," laughing quietly. "Now, when can I get out of here? I need to get back to the White House and…"

"Bob has it under control. He knows how to reach us if he needs to."

"But…"

"But nothing. Sir." Leo paused. "You need to rest and get stronger. Hackett said he would be back around three, which is just about an hour, so why don't you just sit there quietly and rest until then?"

Jed thought about disagreeing but quickly realized that a quick nap might do him some good. He slid back down on the bed and quickly fell asleep. Leo only wished he could but he had two more crises to solve back at the office.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"CJ! CJ!" Leo bellowed at he made his way through the communication bullpen.

A harried CJ popped out of her office, knowing that voice. "I'm here, Leo. Don't yell."

"CJ! We need to talk. NOW!"

Leo entered her office and CJ quickly closed the door. She turned around and put her hands up. "I know. I've been trying for the past three hours to fix both of them. I think I've got University Hospital to set up a conference room for the reporters in an attached building in order to get them off the lawn. So that problem is on its way of being solved."

"And?"

"Well, sir, the other one is a bigger issue. Apparently a reporter was coming to see me and saw the President being pushed out in a wheelchair. He chose to interpret it one way, without checking with me, and it was flashed to all the news outlets. You know how hard it is to correct something like that."

"Well, I think you had better try and try harder. The President doesn't know about that report yet but I'm sure one of the girls will tell him. Zoey is upstairs with him now and I understand from Ron that Ellie will make it in about an hour. So you had better fix the problem so when the President does hear about it, it will NOT be an issue. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Now, I have to go calm down the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Fix it, CJ. Okay?"

"Yes sir. I will."

Leo turned and walked toward his office. He knew CJ would fix it but hoped that Jenny wouldn't be watching the news and see it. He knew that it would crush the little bit of hope she had left that things would get better. He felt the same way.

He turned into his office to find Josh and Toby standing there. "Yes, gentlemen? I don't have all day."

Toby spoke first. "How is the President?"

"Resting. Zoey is with him. Next?"

Toby looked at Josh and then at Leo.

"Anytime now, gentlemen."

"Yes, sir. Senator Thomson came by. He heard of course about Mrs. Bartlet and somehow of the President's collapse."

"It wasn't a collapse. It was exhaustion."

"Anyway, he wanted to tell the President that he would not block the transportation bill. I did as the President requested and apologized. Senator Thomson said that he appreciated the apology and never did think that the President had double-crossed him."

Leo sat in his chair. "It's about damn time that something went right. Thanks, Josh. I know that the President will appreciate your effort."

Josh and Toby turned to exit.

But Leo wasn't finished. "Josh, one more thing."

Josh turned around. "Yes sir?"

Leo waited until Toby had left before continuing. "Don't EVER let this happen again. The President could have fired your ass. He made this decision on his own. Next time, he won't have time to make the decision. I'll take care of you personally. Do you understand me?"

Josh looked into the hard eyes of his boss, of his father's friend. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Then go." Leo bent his head, starting to read some of the papers screaming for his attention. Josh turned and left, knowing full well how close he had come to being fired.


	41. Chapter 41

Chap 41

Ring!

Leo grabbed the phone. "Yeah?"

"Leo, it's Bob. I just wanted to tell you that we have confirmed that the Korean missiles are not a threat. In fact, we have Chinese sources who have confirmed that they are duds."

"Duds?"

"Yeah, duds. Fakes. Put up to get a response from us. To trigger us to fire first."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. I've talked with the President and he is relieved to hear that. He said to call him if you need him, but he'll be in the Residence otherwise."

"Great. Thanks."

Both men hung up, relieved that the international crisis that could have started a war had been averted. Leo smiled. Maybe their luck was finally changing.

A few minutes later Leo was engrossed in paperwork and didn't hear Ron enter his office.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?" Leo continued to read the paper, waiting for Ron to continue. When he didn't, Leo looked up to see the expression of concern on his face. "Ron, do I really want to hear this?"

"Yes, sir. I need for you to tell the President that something else has happened."

Leo caught his breath. "Abbey?" he whispered at the same time praying that what had upset Ron was not news about her.

"No, sir. We just got a report from the FAA on the commercial flight Liz Weston took to Seattle."

Ron paused, trying to form the next sentence. "It's had a fire onboard and will be making an emergency landing in Wichita, Kansas. And…"

"Ron, just tell me. What about Liz?"

"Sir, we can't reach the agent traveling with her. We don't know what's going on. I thought you might like to inform the President. The networks will be live in Wichita waiting for the plane to land."

"Do they know that Liz is onboard?"

"No, sir. But I gave Zoey Bartlet her sister's flight information and I'm sure the President has the television on."

"Oh Hell!"

"I suggest you go upstairs and monitor the situation with him. Just in case. I need to go back to the command post and monitor it myself. I'll call upstairs if there's any news."

Leo stood up and made his way to the Portico. Turning back at the door, he had one last word for Ron. "Pray, Ron. Pray that there is no more bad news. I'm tired of it and I'm sure the President is too."

"Yes, sir. I certainly will."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"We're showing you the runway in Wichita which is the site of the emergency landing of American Flight 402 which left Boston this afternoon on a non-stop flight to Seattle. Somewhere over Missouri word was relayed to the FAA of a fire onboard and the pilot requested an emergency landing at Wichita. As you can see, the emergency equipment is standing by and a number of ambulances are on scene. We do not know the extent of the injuries or how many…"

"Leo, come on in. Zoey and I were watching the news channel when they broke in with this emergency."

Jed was laying on the sofa, dressed in sweats and sneakers. Zoey was sitting close-by in one of the high-back chairs, comfortably dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Yes, sir. Zoey, can I have a word with you please?"

"Me? Don't you mean my father?" Jed looked at Leo questionly.

"I want to talk with you, Zoey."

"Okay."

She jumped up and walked over to the doorway, where Leo waited on her.

Quietly, Leo spoke. "Zoey, do you know what flight number Liz is on?"

"I don't know for sure. Ron gave me the paper but I didn't pay any attention. Why do you want to know…" Slowly Zoey realized why Leo was asking her that question. "NO!" she screamed.

Jed jumped up and ran over to the group, taking Zoey in his arms. "Honey, what's the matter? Leo, what's going on?" Jed tried to console a now weeping Zoey but her hard sobs prevented much hugging.

"Sir, Liz is on American 402."

A look of horror crossed Jed's face as he understood what Leo had just told him. "Are you sure?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, sir. Ron told me a few minutes ago. Her agent is with her and the Service confirmed they boarded in Boston."

Jed turned back to the television, the scene now having a more intense hold on him and his family. Now it was a member of his family onboard. He took Zoey and walked back over to the sofa and sat down. Leo followed, taking the chair that Zoey had been in. "Sir, I don't know what to say."

Jed looked at his best friend. "Pray, Leo. Pray that she'll be okay. Oh God, when will all this end?"

"I don't know sir. I don't know."

They watched as the scene played out in front of them. Nothing was said as minutes ticked by, waiting for the resolution of this crisis. Jed kept praying over and over again that God would take care of his family, no matter what happened. But he knew that if anything happened to Liz, Abbey would be shattered. He was glad now that she was asleep and was not able to see this.

They waited. Finally, the word came that the plane was on final approach to the airport. Now all anyone could do was wait and watch. And pray that a catastrophe would not occur in front of them.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Leo felt his cell phone vibrate. He stood up and walked toward the balcony. "Yeah?"

"Leo, its Jenny. Do you know about Liz? I'm..."

He interrupted. "Yeah. We're watching it now."

"We?"

"Yeah. I'm in the Residence with Jed and Zoey. Where are you?"

"In my hotel room. I was just killing time and when I turned on the TV there was this coverage. I had checked with the Secret Service earlier and they told me what flight Liz was on. Oh God, Leo, when will all this crap end?"

"I don't know. How's Abbey?"

Jed picked up on her name and looked toward Leo. "Is that about Abbey?"

"No, sir. It's Jenny asking me if I knew about this problem."

"Okay. Tell her I'll call her in a few minutes." He turned his attention back to the screen, giving his youngest daughter a hug.

"Yes, sir." Leo turned back to the phone. "You heard that?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting. Leo, I'm praying so hard."

"Me too. Gotta go. Talk to you in a few minutes."

"Bye."

Leo flipped the phone shut and went back to the chair. The camera had shown the plane extending its landing gear and adjusting its flaps. From the camera's perspective, the fuselage looked fine. There were no outside signs of fire and everything seemed to be intact. The three people in the room held their collective breaths waiting for touchdown.

The camera had a close-up of the underbelly as its wheels touched the runway and the pilot applied the brakes. Puffs of smoke could be seen as the wheels touched the concrete and held. The camera pulled back and everyone watched as the pilot controlled the craft, slowly stopping the plane midway down the runway.

As the nation's breath was let out in a collective sigh, emergency vehicles screamed toward the plane. The cabin doors were flung open and big chutes auto inflated and extended. It was only then that the first passengers scrambled and slid down the chutes. The camera was only able to catch the first-class side of the plane. On the other side, a similar chute would have been deployed as well and passengers toward the rear of the plane would go out that exit.

In a matter of seconds the area was swarming with all types of first responders as they assessed each passenger as they made their way down and off the chute.

Jed, Zoey, and Leo anxiously watched the passengers, hoping against hope that they could spot Liz as the passengers were deplaning. But with the camera angle, it was difficult to make out any specific passenger's identity.

Jed squeezed Zoey's hand, trying to reassure himself as well as her that Liz would be okay.

Knock!

"Come in!" Jed's attention was still on the television set.

Ron opened the door, taking into the group still sitting in front of the television. He walked over to the group and stood, waiting for the President to acknowledge him. Jed looked up and nodded. "Do you have any news?"

"Yes, sir. I do."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jed looked at his Head of Security. As usual, he couldn't read the tall man's expression. "Just tell us, Ron."

"I have finally made contact with Elizabeth's agent and they're both fine."

"Thank God!"

"You got that right!" Leo's gruff voice replied as he let go of the breath he had been holding.

"Daddy, she's okay. She's okay."

All three people were glad that at least this problem had ended well.

"Ron, what happened?"

"Sir, Agent Riley said there was some kind of electrical fire or something in the first class lavatory. He and the co-pilot put the fire out with extinguishers but they had no clue if there had been substantial hidden damage so the decision was made to divert. From first reports, no one was harmed and they are all now safely on the ground."

Jed sighed. "What are the plans to get my daughter to Seattle?"

"Sir, McConnell Air Force base in Wichita has offered the commanding general's private jet and I've agreed it is the best thing to do. I don't know when the other passengers will get out but I guess it will be late tonight or in the morning."

"Thanks." Jed turned to Zoey and wiped the tears off her face. "Shh, honey. It'll be okay. Our luck is changing."

Leo laughed nervously. "I hope so, sir. I only hope so. Would you like for me to get Jenny back on the phone?"

"Absolutely. I need to talk to her myself about Abbey."

In a few minutes Jed was talking with Jenny. After telling her about Liz, he focused on Abbey. "Jenny, how's my wife? Have you seen her today?"

"Yes, sir. I went over to the hospital today and stayed awhile. There's really been no change. They'll stop the sedation in the morning and make an assessment then. Her vital signs are strong. But they've taken a follow-up x-ray of her broken leg and said that more surgery was needed, but they would wait until they knew about the clot in her lungs."

"When will they know about that?"

"In the morning."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. I'm a little distracted."

"I understand. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No. I guess I'll just have to wait. You will call me when you know something in the morning, won't you?"

"Yes, sir. It probably won't be much before noon your time so don't expect an early call."

"Okay. Jenny, thanks again for being there. I really appreciate it."

Jenny laughed. "I hope you appreciate it when you get the bill."

Now it was Jed's turn to laugh. "Jenny, just enjoy yourself. This is money I don't mind spending."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome."


	45. Chapter 45

DAY 5

Chapter 45

Jed slept well that night. Liz finally arrived safely in Seattle and had confirmed Jenny's observations about Abbey. Zoey and Ellie were tucked away in their bedrooms down the hall. Although he missed Abbey, he knew she was in good hands and realized that until he could get back out there, there wasn't much he could do from the White House.

The clock went off at 7:00. It was Saturday and he always slept just a little-bit longer on the weekend. He stirred and out of habit, felt for Abbey's warm body. But he then quickly remembered that she was not there.

But the day had hope.

After getting a shower and downing a quick cup of coffee and two pieces of toast, he made his way down to the Oval Office.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Landingham. Great day isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Did you sleep well, sir?"

"Of course. Don't I always?" Even the twinkle had returned to his eyes with the fresh burst of energy.

"Well, sir, I don't really know but you do seem a bit chipper this morning."

"It's a great morning to be alive. Just look at that sun. It's going to be a great day. Let's get started."

Jed sat down behind his desk and read his schedule for the day. It was lighter than normal but he had tons of paperwork and reports to read if he was going to catch up from being out of the office two days this past week.

The door to Leo's office opened and the Chief of Staff walked in. "You seem in a good mood today."

"Yes, siree. I got some solid sleep last night. Two of my daughters were tucked in down the hall and the third was tucking her mother in across the country. Of course I feel good. This is going to be a great day, isn't it?"

"I hope so, sir."

Jenny entered Abbey's room to find Liz sleeping in the chair. After her arrival late last night, Jenny tried to get Liz to come back with her to the hotel but she had refused. Jenny had told her that Abbey wasn't going to wake up during the night but Liz had insisted that she stay by her mother's side.

Jenny walked over to the sleeping daughter and gently shook her. "Liz, hon, time to wake up."

Sleepy eyes peered out between heavy lids. "Oh, okay." She sat up straighter, looking first over to her sleeping mother and then back to Jenny. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Eight."

She stifled a yawn before finally becoming totally alert. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure."

Liz stood up, straightened her rumpled clothes, and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time. I'll be here."

"Thanks." Liz closed the door to the room, leaving Jenny alone with Abbey. Dr. Walls had made her final rounds late yesterday evening. Abbey's vital signs were strong and her blood work showed a therapeutic level of the anti-clotting medicine. She had told Jenny that if things remained stable during the night, then the vent would be removed this morning. Jenny couldn't wait to see her friend awake and talking.

Sighing, she sat down and waited.

A few minutes passed when there was a knock on the door and Dr. Walls entered the room, followed by several support staff.

"How's the patient this morning?"

"I just got here, but I think she's doing better. You tell me what you think."

At that point Liz reentered the room. Jenny introduced Abbey's daughter to her.

"Glad to meet you Mrs. Weston. I guess Mrs. McGarry has brought you up to date. Your mother had a bit of a problem two days ago and I thought it would be helpful to keep her sedated and on the ventilator for forty-eight hours so she could heal without expending too much energy."

"Yes. Now I understand you'll be removing the ventilator and waking my mother up."

"Well, we won't give her any more sedation. She'll still have to metabolize what's in her system, but we've tried to keep it light."

Liz nodded. "Let's get this show on the road then."

"I agree. If you two will step out, I'll let you know when you can come back in."

Jenny stood and took Liz gently by the arm. "We'll be outside."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jenny and Liz paced outside the room. They both were very anxious to talk with Abbey and make sure there weren't any complications from the measures that Dr. Walls had taken in order to speed Abbey's recovery process.

The door opened and the tech rolled out the ventilator.

"Well, at least that thing is off."

Jenny nodded. It had been a long two days.

But the waiting continued. Finally, Dr. Walls stepped out. "I need to talk with both of you. Let's go down to the conference room."

"How's my mother? I want to know right now." Liz stood her ground. She wasn't going anywhere without an answer to her question.

"Please, Mrs. Weston. Follow me and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Come on, Liz. We can see your mother in a minute."

Liz grudgingly gave in and followed the other two women to the nearby conference room. Liz and Jenny sat down and waited for Dr. Walls to close the door and turn around to speak with them.

"Mrs. Bartlet has been removed from the ventilator and is having adequate oxygenation just on room air. From that, I would say that the medicine is working. She will have to continue the medicine for a few months just to make sure that another clot doesn't form during her recovery process. And her recovery will be long. She's experienced multiple traumas and her body will need a substantial period of recovery. Her fractured femur will require some plates and pins, but I can't schedule that right now."

Liz stared at the doctor. "Why not? I mean you said she was stronger and she should be able to withstand the surgery. Besides, my father is very anxious to have her back in Washington."

"I understand your situation, Mrs. Weston. However…"

"However what?" Liz wasn't getting the information she wanted. "Dr. Walls, I appreciate all this information. But is my mother awake? Can we go in and talk with her? I know my father is going crazy right now as we promised we would call him about ten minutes ago. What do I tell him?"

Dr. Walls looked at each woman. The time she had been dreading had come. "As I said, Mrs. Bartlet is doing better. She can breathe on her own now and we've stopped the sedation. We have also pulled the chest tube so her respiratory status is excellent for a person who's been through what she's been through. However, I expected to be able to at least get her to respond to me, but I can't. During the time in which she was sedated, it's possible she's suffered a stroke. All I know for sure is that she's in a coma. She doesn't respond to pain so the coma is fairly deep. We're transferring her back to ICU right now so that she can be monitored more closely. I don't know when she'll come out of it and I don't know how much damage, if any, was done. I've ordered a CT scan to be done prior to her transfer so we can assess the situation and try to come to an assessment of her status."

Both Jenny and Liz were stunned. They both were thinking the same thing. 'A stroke? Not Abigail Bartlet. No way could that strong woman suffer a stroke.'

Jenny and Liz looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Jed?"

"Daddy?"

"Oh GOD!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"What time is it, Leo?"

"One o'clock sir. Are you expecting someone?"

"Jenny said she'll call me as soon as the doctor removed the ventilator and spoke to Abbey. I know Liz is anxious to know that her mother will be okay."

"And you, sir?"

Jed grinned. "Of course me too. I feel that if I talk to her, I know she'll be okay."

"I hope so too, sir. Abbey has been through a lot and I also want her to get better and back home as soon as possible."

"Why is that, Leo? Am I harder to handle without my wife around?"

Leo grinned back. "You said it sir, not me."

Both men laughed. The stress of the past few days had subsided and both were anxious for things to return to normal.

The intercom buzzed. "Sir, its Elizabeth calling."

"Thank you, Mrs. Landingham." Jed hit the speaker button, smiling because he was finally going to talk with Abbey. "Liz? Tell me the good news and then put your mother on."

There was a pause and then Liz's voice came through loud and clear. "I can't, Dad. Mom's not awake."

Jed looked questionably at Leo when he responded to Liz's words. "What do you mean? Is she still sedated? I thought the doctor told Jenny that she would be awake by now."

"Well, Dad, there's been…" Liz's voice broke.

"Sir, its Jenny. Is Leo there?"

"Yes, Jenny I'm here. What's going on out there?"

"Mr. President…"

"Hell Jenny, I'm Jed. Just tell me about Abbey. When will she be awake so I can speak with her?"

"Jed," Jenny paused and then continued. "I've got some bad news."

Jed's heart stopped beating. "What do you mean, 'bad news'? Jenny, tell me what the HELL is going on out there."

"Sir, the doctors have removed the ventilator just like they said they would, and the chest tube came out. But…"

"But?"

"Sir, the doctors think Abbey has suffered a possible stroke sometime in the past forty-eight hours while she's been sedated. The doctors can't get her to respond to any stimuli. They are doing a CT scan right now and then transferring her back to ICU."

"Whoa Jenny. Let me understand what you are saying. Abbey suffered a stroke in the past forty-eight hours."

"Yes, sir. A possible stroke."

"How bad?"

"They don't know yet. The CT scan is being done right now and we should know the results in an hour or so. Dr. Walls has called in the hospital's stroke team to assess the situation. I understand the head of the department of neurology is personally overseeing the case."

Jed laid his head in his hands. "No. No way. Tell me Jenny this isn't true."

"Yes, Dad. I'm afraid it is. We're as stunned as you are."

"Liz, this is Leo. What are the next steps?"

"Well, after the CT scan like Aunt Jenny said Mom will be transferred back to ICU for close observation. They are already giving her anti-coagulants so medically there's nothing else that can be done until they know what they're dealing with."

"Okay. Call us when you know something. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye. And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Pray for Mom will you?"

"I've already started. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Jed looked over at Leo, who was studying the President closely for any problems. "Leo, I'm not going to fall apart. I can't. I've got to stay strong for my wife and the children. Which reminds me, Zoey and Ellie are upstairs. I have to go tell them before they find out from the TV."

"Yes, sir. I'll pull CJ and Toby in and get a statement started. Do you have any specific things you want mentioned?"

"Yeah. Tell the American people we're hoping for complete recovery and pray for the First Lady."

"Yes, sir. I will. And I know that when they find out what's going on, they will."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"That's all I know, girls. Liz and Jenny will call us back when they have some more news."

Zoey and Ellie sat silent, too stunned for words. Jed took one hand of each into his. "Your mother is relatively young and strong. Her health was good before all this and we have to believe she will come though this without any problems. We have to pray that she'll recover completely."

"Dad, can we go out there? We should have gone a couple of days ago." Zoey was already mentally preparing her life so she could leave. "School's not important now. We need to be with Mom."

Ellie nodded. "If she dies…"

"She's not going to die, Ellie. She just can't." Zoey screamed.

Ellie knew better. There was only so much a body can take. And she knew from the reports her father had shared that her mother's body had taken a lot. She started again. "If she dies, I want the chance to see her one last time."

Jed hung his head. "Ellie, we're not thinking that way. We can't. I don't know when I can go, but I'll talk to Leo. Can you both make arrangements to go at a moment's notice?"

"Yes."

"Yes. I need to go back to Baltimore and pick up some different clothes but after that I can be ready. I'll call my professors and explain the situation. I can't see why they won't let me go."

"Great. Also girls, I want Father Mark to hold a special family mass to pray for your mother's recovery. He has been so good to us since we've been in Washington. I'll call him in a few minutes and see if we can do it tonight. And then maybe I can get away long enough to fly to Seattle. I'm with you, Ellie. I have to be with her, no matter what."

He took both girls in a group hug. "We'll make it. Just keep praying that your mom does too."

They sat that way for a few minutes, not talking, just getting strength from each other. Finally they broke apart and went their separate ways. Jed to the Oval, Ellie to make arrangements to go back to Baltimore, and Zoey sought solace with the only person she wanted—Charlie.

Two hours later Leo had just returned from the Oval Office when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Leo, its Jenny. I have some news."

"Has Liz called Jed yet?"

"No. I persuaded her that I needed to call you first and then you could be in the room with him when he took her call."

Leo sat down hard. "God, Jenny, is the news that bad? What did the doctor say about Abbey?"

"It's not good. They did the CT scan and found something unexpected. The anti-coagulant medicine they've been giving Abbey over the past few days has caused her to bleed into her brain. She's formed a hematoma and they are going to have to go in and remove it."

"Brain surgery? God, Jenny when will this all end?"

"I don't know, Leo. I just don't know."

"Now you see why I wanted you with Jed when Liz told him?"

"Yeah. Jenny, when will they do the surgery?"

"They're prepping her now. Dr. Anderson, head of the Neurosurgery Department here, will be doing the surgery."

"I understand. Will she hold up, I mean will she live?"

Jenny paused before answering Leo's question. "Nobody knows. She's a strong woman and anybody less would have died but it's really touch and go. Even if she makes through the operation, we'll have no idea of any brain damage until she wakes up."

"How is Liz taking this?"

"Well, like mother like daughter. She's strong and tough but this is almost too much. When will Jed be able to get here?"

"We were making plans just a few minutes ago. They have requested a special mass for Abbey and after that is over, we'll head to Andrews. But it will be at least 2 or 3 am your time before we arrive. And the surgery will be over by then."

"Yeah." Jenny paused for a moment. "Well, how long before you can get to the President?"

"Give me a couple of minutes then ring the White House. I'll be there for him. This won't be easy."

"I know. That's why I thought he should have you there when he hears the news."

"Thanks, Jenny. I'll see you in a few hours. Hang in there."

"I will, Leo. Bye."

"Bye."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Leo quickly walked back though the two connecting doors to find Jed lying on the sofa, trying to read a report. He spotted Leo and motioned him over. "Forget something?"

"No, sir."

"Well, what can I get for you?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Leo?" Jed sat up, unsure what was occurring. Just before he asked what was going on, the phone on his desk rang. He walked over to it and smiled. "It's Liz. Maybe she has some good news."

Leo walked over to the desk and waited. He watched as Jed picked up the phone and smiled. "Hi Liz. How are things out there?"

Leo could see the smile leave his face and a frown replace it.

"What?!"

Jed paused while Liz replied.

"Are they sure?"

Jed stood quietly as Liz talked.

"How long?"

Jed looked at Leo as Liz answered.

"One more thing, and tell me the truth. Is your mother going to live?"

Jed bowed his head as he listened to the answers that his daughter didn't have.

"I understand. Yes, we're coming, but later tonight. I've scheduled a family mass with Father Mark and we're leaving after that."

"What time?" Jed looked at Leo's face and shrugged his shoulders. Leo mouthed back an answer and Jed gave it to Liz. "We should be there around 2 am your time."

"Okay. Liz, call me back every hour. News or no news. I have to know what's going on. Do you understand me?"

"Be strong sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you too. Bye."

Jed hung up the phone and sat down. He motioned to the phone. "You knew what was coming, didn't you? That's why you came back."

"Yeah. Jenny called me first and suggested I might want to be in here with you." Leo fully expected Jed to explode. Instead, his reaction stunned him.

"Thanks for being here, Leo. You can't know how much I appreciate it."

Although tears wanted to form in his eyes, Leo stopped them. He had never heard Jed Bartlet in 40 years of friendship express those deep feelings. But he wasn't about to get emotional. He had to remain strong in case the unthinkable occurred. "Thank you. Sir, she'll be okay. She has to be."

"I only hope so, Leo. I only hope so."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Jenny and Liz paced outside the pre-op area at University Hospital.

"They promised that we could see Mom before they took her to surgery. They promised." Liz turned to look at Jenny, tears forming in her eyes. "They promised," those last words almost a whisper.

Jenny's heart ached for the entire Bartlet family. She knew it was hard on Liz because she was their lifeline to news about their mother since they couldn't be here. But it was also hard on Liz to know that she would know before anyone else whether her mother lived or died. And she would have to be the one to give them the news—good or bad.

Jenny walked over and pulled Liz into a hug. "Shh, Liz. They are just prepping her. I know we'll be able to see your mother one more time. Dr. Walls is in there and I'm sure she will let us know as soon as she can."

Liz nodded, not sure if the promises would be kept. She kept thinking back to her father who was stranded across the country, not able to have one last visit with the one person whose life meant more to him than anybody else. She knew her parents both loved her and her sisters, but it was to each other that they were totally bonded. It was to each other that each would rather die than live without the other one. It was to each other that very souls were blended into one incredible love.

The door swung open and Dr. Walls approached them. She was dressed in scrubs because she was not about to leave her patient alone for any reason. Although Abigail Bartlet had barely been conscious enough over the past few days to speak, Claire knew that she had to be one incredible woman. Not only had she done everything in her power to help others when their lives had been devastated, but also the strong determination she had exhibited in just staying alive. So the least she could do for her patient and the family was to accompany the First Lady into surgery and somehow give her the strength to come through this.

"Are you ready?" Both women nodded. "First, let me tell you what you'll see. I know it will be a shock, but we've had to shave her head."

"Oh God!" Liz exclaimed. "Not her beautiful hair."

"We had to. It'll grow back. Now, we also put her back on the ventilator. Her oxygenation status started to deteriorate and we felt the need to intubate her once again. Now, are you ready?"

Liz nodded and started for the door. Jenny followed, not sure how she would deal with what she was about to see.

Liz approached the stretcher to see a person that was almost unrecognizable as her mother. She had seen her mother exhausted, ecstatic, sexy, and angry. Liz had seen her in many different ways, but this time she saw her mother as weak and powerless whose fate was being decided by others. This time Abbey had no control over what was happening to her. Then Liz noticed the wrap around her mother's head. Liz was grateful that the nurses had covered the baldness. Just knowing her mother's long auburn locks were no more was hard enough.

She gently placed a hand on her mother's arm and was appalled by the coolness of it. "Mom, its Liz. You have to fight this. You have to win this fight. You know Dad won't accept any less. He's on his way. He wants you to know how much he loves you." Tears were running down Liz's face as she spoke. Leaning down, she kissed her mother on her chin, unable to get to her lips because of the breathing tube. "And I love you too. Fight, Mom. Show some of that Bartlet determination. I know you have it in you."

Jenny and Dr. Walls watched this interaction. Both women's hearts ached for Liz. They could see the heartache this was causing in the oldest daughter. And each knew how their heart ached as well.

Finally, Dr. Walls stepped forward. "We have to go."

Liz nodded her understanding and leaned down for one more kiss. "You'll be okay, do you hear me? You've got to beat this."

A tech stepped up and disconnected the ventilator and started bagging the First Lady as the stretcher was pulled away. Liz and Jenny watched as Abbey disappeared into the operating room.

"Go with God," Liz whispered.

"Amen," Jenny replied.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Mr. President, may I speak with you a minute?"

Jed turned toward his Press Secretary. "What? Can't it wait? I'm on my way to the church for the private mass."

"No, sir. I think you need to hear this before you leave."

Jed sighed and turned to the two girls. "Go on and get in the car. I'll be right out."

The girls reluctantly broke the handhold each had with their father and did as requested.

"Now, CJ, what's so important it can't wait?"

"Sir, I've just received word from a friend at the Washington Post that an editorial will appear in tomorrow's paper about…" CJ paused, trying to delay the expected eruption that she knew would follow her words.

Leo, who had been behind Jed, came along side the President and CJ. "CJ, whatever it is certainly can wait. The President is in no mood to deal with politics right now."

"Sir, Leo, it's more than politics. The Post will question the costs being borne by the taxpayers on all these trips to the West Coast and the time being spent away from the business of the Presidency."

Jed looked incredulously at CJ. They both saw his face flush and his jaw muscles contract on the side of his face.

"Sir, maybe we should just ignore that. They don't have all the facts." Leo also waited for the expected explosion.

"NO! We will not ignore it. I'm so tired of the way the press wants me to deal with my private matters, which by the way are PRIVATE! CJ, this is my response and make damn sure the Post has this on the record comment to run concurrently with the editorial."

"Yes, sir." CJ waited.

"My response is that the First Lady of the United States was critically injured helping the citizens of this country in a time of crisis and as her husband and as President I have every right to go wherever she is and stay as long as I have to in order to see to her well-being. Tell the sleaze bag editor of the Post that this trip is on my personal nickel and if he wants to see the canceled check I'll make sure he gets a copy. And tell the slime ball if he EVER wants his reporters to cross this threshold ever again, he will not insinuate that I can't manage the people's business while on Air Force One or wherever I am at any particular moment. I could be in Antarctica and still run this country if I choose to do so. Now, did you get that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll see you on the plane after you complete your business."

CJ nodded and quickly walked back toward her office.

"Sir, I think…"

Jed turned to face his best friend. "Do not say anything Leo. I'll go where I please and if I have to pay it out of my personal funds I will. Please make sure the bill for this trip and any other 'family' trips gets paid from my accounts. Do you understand?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now let's go. The girls are waiting. But more important, Abbey is waiting."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Dad, you okay?'"

"Hmm?" Jed's attention turned to the concerned faces of his two youngest daughters. Stepping out of the limo in front of St. Joseph's where he and Abbey had worshipped together so many Sunday mornings had filled him with memories of better times. Times when his wife was at his side instead of in a hospital bed thousands of miles away. Realizing that he had stopped in his tracks he attempted a smile of reassurance. He was supposed to be the strong one after all. He was the dad. But, he could see from looks on Ellie and Zoey's faces that he had failed miserably.

Inside the church he dipped his fingertips into the holy water blessing himself with a sign of the cross. Before he could make a step forward he felt Ellie take one hand while Zoey took the other. Thank God for his girls. He wasn't sure what he would have done without their love and support. Hands clasped tightly the threesome made their way down the aisle together to the front pew.

Kneeling between his daughters, rosary grasped tightly between his fingers, Jed tried to clear his mind for prayer. He waited for the familiar peace to settle over him. Today that peace eluded him. His stomach was knotted, churning, his mind filled with images of Abbey laying pale and unconscious, tubes snaking out from under a thin coverlet. Alone.

"She's not alone, Daddy," Ellie whispered, "Elizabeth is with her."

Had he said that out loud? Turning to his middle daughter he noted that Ellie's eyes swam with misery and worry. Of all the girls Ellie was the closest to Abbey. They shared a love of medicine and healing. And, in spite of how much he loved her, with every fiber of his being, it was Abbey who had understood their sensitive, shy, girl far better than he had. He nodded to acknowledge what Ellie said to him but knew he couldn't explain to her what he meant. Nobody who was not the half of a whole would understand how he was feeling. Hundreds could surround Abbey but unless he was one of them he would still feel that she was alone. Guilt tore at him, ripped him to shreds. Why was he here? Why did he have to be here while his love was on the other side of the country, possibly dying? Intellectually he knew why, knew he'd made a promise to protect and defend his country and that the lives of 290 million had to come before one. But his heart did not recognize that. His heart told him to get to his wife's side no matter what the cost. If he could just be there holding her hand he knew he could will his strength into her, convince her to fight, convince her not to leave him.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Amen"

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all."

"And also with you."

The service had begun. Slowly, agonizingly slowly the anxiety and fear eased just a bit. The power of prayer was very strong; his faith was very strong. He had to believe. He had to trust. He had to let go and place Abbey in God's hands.

"You believe in a God who stands with us in difficult times, who knows pain, rejection and heartbreak. You are part of a Church that, in the sacraments of healing, proclaims and celebrates that God is alive and cares when his children suffer."

Jed's mind wandered from what Father Mark was saying to his own heartfelt prayer.

I am suffering, God, my daughters are suffering and my wife surely suffers. Please, please give Abbey the strength to fight her injuries. She's a strong woman, Lord, you more than anyone know that because You created her. But she's going to need Your help now. She's an amazing woman. Look at all the good she's done in the world, all the lives that she's saved and changed. She has devoted her life to healing people and making the world a better place. She has knelt beside me for three decades worshipping You and trying to live her life in a way that would please You. She has given birth to and raised three beautiful, good, responsible girls who will continue to give back to society long after we're gone. But, they still need her Lord.

Jed's throat clogged and tears blinded his eyes as he admitted what burned in his soul.

I still need her Lord. And the two shall become one---that is the word of the Lord. Your word. The words spoken in our wedding sacrament. We took that word to heart Lord, Abbey is a part of me, the best part of me. We still have so much that we want to do, so many plans left to achieve. I know it's ultimately Your will, but please, I beg You don't take her away from me yet. She is needed. Her daughter's need her, the country needs her and oh God, I need her more than anyone will ever know.

Zoey felt her father's shoulder shake and turned to see the single tear that slowly rolled down his cheek. Her father never cried. It scared her to see him this way. It hurt her to see him in such pain but she understood where it was coming from. Her father loved her mother so much; they were connected with an intensity so strong it frightened her to think of what would happen to him if her mother didn't make it. A matching tear fell down her own cheek and she laid a hand on his thigh.

"She'll be okay, Daddy."

Jed covered Zoey's hand gently, squeezed it.

"She has to be, doesn't she?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

It had been four hours since Abbey had been taken into surgery. Liz had kept her father informed but there had not really any significant news to share. The last time they had talked, Jed had just taken off from Andrews flying to Seattle with Ellie, Zoey, Leo and CJ. Liz wanted, no, she needed her family here. But she knew that she would be the first one to get the news, good or bad. Then she would have to have the strength to tell the rest of the family. She had talked with Doug and explained to him the situation and they had agreed not to tell the children anything yet. They would know soon enough.

"Want some more coffee?"

Liz shook her head. "Thanks, Jenny, but I've had enough coffee to start my own coffee company."

Jenny laughed. "That's funny, Liz."

Liz smiled wryly. "I guess so." She stood up and started pacing again in the small private waiting room they had been given. "How much longer? I mean all they have to do is remove a clot. How much time does it take to do that?"

"I'm sure they are taking their time. I'm not a medical expert but it probably is very sensitive and if it was my head, then I would want them to take all the time they need."

Liz sat down again. "Yeah. You're right. But the waiting is killing me. They've been really good to send out information on a regular basis but that doesn't stop me from wondering what the hell is going on."

Jenny took Liz's hand. "I understand but have patience. They will tell us something when they can."

Both women sat in silence for a few minutes. Liz got up again to pace. "It's been four and a half hours. When will they be finished?"

There was a knock at the door and an obviously exhausted Dr. Anderson stepped in with Dr. Walls.

Jenny stood and walked over by Liz. "You have news?" Jenny asked cautiously.

"Yes, we do."

High above Illinois, Leo entered the Presidential office. "Any word?"

Jed shook his head. "No, nothing else. It's been four and a half hours. How long does this operation last?"

"I don't know but I'm certain the minute they're finished, Liz will call."

"I know but the wait is terrible."

Jed glanced up at the close circuit television. Someone had turned it to a news channel.

"We are awaiting word on the outcome of the surgery on First Lady Abigail Bartlet. Dr. Bartlet was injured two days ago when she was caught under a falling wall while providing emergency medical services during the Portland Earthquake." A picture of Abbey smiling at some function was put on the screen. "The White House has confirmed that the dangerous surgery is to remove a blood clot from her brain but no further information has yet been released. The President and two of their daughters are currently returning to Seattle to be by the First Lady's bedside. Their oldest daughter, Elizabeth Weston, is already in Seattle with her mother." The picture changed to show the last public family picture which was made at the farm the previous summer.

Leo looked back at Jed while he was watching the screen. Tears flowed down his face, showing just how emotional this time was for the President. Leo wanted to support him but he too was acutely aware that Abbey was critical and it could go either way.

Jed turned back to face his best friend. "Leo, if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do. I already feel so lost…"

He was interrupted by the buzzing phone. Jed grabbed it and looked at Leo, hope mixed with fear etched on his face. "Yes?"

"Dad, it's Liz."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Jed's heart leapt into his throat. As bad as he wanted information, he was torn that the news could be bad news. "Yes? How is...I mean do you…Aw, hell, just tell me something." He sat down at the desk, trying to brace himself for the news that was about to come.

"Dad, Mom made it though surgery. The doctors said they had never seen a person fight so damn hard to stay alive."

A small laugh escaped as Jed gave Leo a thumbs up. "Yeah, that's your mother. Tell me all about it."

"Well, she's in Neuro ICU right now. We are going to be able to see her briefly in a few minutes."

"Tell me about the surgery. How did it go? What did they find?"

"That's the crazy part, Dad. They found a dime size clot on the right side of her brain but Dr. Anderson said that it wasn't the anti-clotting medicine that caused it. A small tear of the brain's lining was oozing blood and only today caused enough pressure to be of trouble. It all stems back to her concussion when the bricks fell on her. It was so small at the time they couldn't see it at the time of the initial MRI."

"I don't understand. Why couldn't they see it?"

"I can't explain it to you but that's what both doctors told us."

"Okay." Jed sighed. He really didn't care about the reason. What he wanted to know was the prognosis. "How much damage was done? Can they tell yet?"

Liz sighed. "They don't know how much, if any, damage. Because they removed the clot fairly early in its development, they are guardedly optimistic."

Jed's head bent down to the desk. "Thank God! When will they know for sure?"

"Probably in the next three to five hours. They are going to wait until the anesthesia wears off and then try and assess her for any deficits. Won't you be here by then?"

"Yes, I'll be there. Can you ask them to wait until I get there? I want to be with her when she wakes up."

"I'll sure ask. Okay, I guess that's all for now. Hurry here Dad. I miss you and I know Mom will do so much better if you're by her side."

"I'm coming, honey. Just as fast as this plane will take me. Bye."

"Bye."


	55. Chapter 55

Day 6

Chapter 55

Jed could hardly wait until the motorcade stopped in front of University Hospital. It was two am and although exhausted, he was eagerly anticipating the reunion with Abbey. Liz had called after she and Jenny had seen Abbey and had reported that she was stable. He had not heard from them for the past three hours so assumed that things had remained so.

"Dad, calm down. You'll see Mom in just a few minutes." Ellie placed her hand gently on his arm.

"I know. I'm just anxious. So much has happened since I left here."

"She's not going anywhere, that's for sure."

"And if I have any say in it, she won't be for some time." All three passengers laughed, the first time anyone had dared do so in a number of hours.

Rom jumped out and assessing that everything was in place, opened the door to the limo. Flashes went off as the President and his family stepped out and made their way up the short flight of stairs to the front door.

"We wish the First Lady well, sir."

"Give her our best."

Jed stopped as a woman holding the hand of a small child stepped out of the crowd. None of the agents made a move toward her so Jed assumed he was to stop.

"Hello, I'm Jed Bartlet." He shook the woman's hand.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. President. I'm Linda Gale and this is my daughter Catherine. Catherine, this is the President of the United States."

The child looked up with big eyes and nodded.

"She's just a little shy."

Jed smiled. "I know what you mean. I had three that way."

"Sir, I wanted to meet you so you could tell your wife something."

"Yes?" Jed was curious how Abbey was connected to this person.

"Sir, your wife found us not too long after the earthquake hit and she saved my little girl. My daughter had quit breathing and your wife saved her. She got her breathing again. I can't just tell you how much your wife's effort means to me. It saved my life as well."

Jed grinned. 'Just like Abigail'. "Thank you. I'll certainly tell her when I see her." Jed looked around, motioning Ron over. "Ron, please get her contact information. When Abbey is better, I just bet Abbey would love to see them." Ron nodded and motioned to one of the agents to get the information.

"Mrs. Gale, thank you so much for coming. If you will excuse me, I need to see my wife right away."

She stepped back. "Certainly, sir. I understand. I'm praying for her recovery."

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me." Jed leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you so much for coming and I'll be sure to tell Abbey about you." With that statement, Jed continued in the front door, anxious to be reunited with his very soul.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Ron led the way down the sixth floor hallway. Even at this early hour, the on duty staff stopped what they were doing long enough to gaze as the President of the United States, dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a Norte Dame sweatshirt walked steadily down the hall, intent on only one thing, intent on reaching only one person.

He turned a corner and Ron motioned him into the private waiting area that had been set aside for him and his family. He spotted Liz, napping in a chair and Jenny lying on the sofa, also trying to get some sleep. He walked quietly to the chair and prodded his daughter's shoulder. "Liz," he whispered. "Wake up, it's Dad."

Liz's eyes opened and she instantly stood up. "Dad!" She hugged him tight, finally letting her tears fall, knowing that her Dad was finally by her side. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. I first want to see your mother. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Dad! Wait! I need to tell you something."

"What? Have there been any problems since we last talked?"

"No. I just need to prepare you for something."

Jed waited as Liz paused. "Well, what is it?"

Liz looked at Jenny and then at each of her sisters. Her gaze came back to her father. "Her hair, Dad. They had to cut off her hair for the surgery."

Jed stared at his daughter as he tried to find the correct words. "Liz, answer me. Is she going to live?"

"Yes. The doctors think she will."

"Then that's all that matters. Her hair will grow back. Now, I'm going to see your mother." Turning to his Head of Security he asked, "Ron, can I go in?"

"Yes, sir. It's been swept."

"Thanks."

Jed pushed open the door and immediately spotted Abbey's bed. An agent stood guard at the end of the bed and nodded when he caught the President's eye. Jed's eyes swept forward, noting the still form in the bed. He instantly noted the bandaged head. 'Her hair will grow back. She's alive. That's all that's important.'

By this time, the ventilator had been removed and an oxygen mask was covering her face, not unlike the first time he had seen her after the earthquake. He pulled up a chair and sat down, his hand automatically reaching for hers.

"Abbey, I'm here. I'm here, hot pants and this time I'm not going away." He sat, just looking at her face, her head wrapped in bandages. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it, feeling the coolness of her skin against the warmth of his face.

That's how the doctors found him a few minutes later, holding on to Abbey with all the strength he processed.

"Mr. President?"

Jed looked up. He didn't care that there was moisture in his eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Anderson. I'm the neurosurgeon that operated on your wife. I believe you know Dr. Walls."

Jed nodded his recognition. "Hi."

"We just were told of your arrival. Do you want to stay here while we try to wake Mrs. Bartlet up?"

"Absolutely. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. If you will please just step back for a moment, we'll begin."

Reluctantly, Jed stood and backed away a few steps.

"Okay. Dr. Walls, since she knows your voice, why don't you try first?"

"Thanks."

Jed stepped forward. "Excuse me. My wife knows my voice best of all. Let me be the one to try." Jed watched the doctors' exchange looks.

"Okay. Tell her who you are, stimulate her in a familiar way, do whatever comes naturally to your relationship with her. Speak quietly but firmly. Sometimes the patient will hear a voice but, for whatever reason, chooses not to respond."

Jed nodded. "I can do that. She'll respond to me."

"Okay, go ahead. We'll stand back."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Jed walked around the bed and leaned over Abbey's face. "Okay, babe. It's waking up time." Jed waited to see what response that would bring. "Hey hot pants, you've been sleeping too long now. I want to see those lovely eyes of yours. Wake up sleepy head."

After a few seconds, there was still no response.

Frustrated, Jed took another tactic. Leaning close to her ear, talking so softly that even the doctors couldn't hear what he was saying, he tried one more phrase. "Hey, Abbey, up for any afternoon barbecuing?" He pulled the oxygen mask to the side and placed a heavy kiss on her lips.

It took only seconds before he noted the fluttering of her eyelids, the movement of her arms and legs as she struggled to come out of the oblivion she had been in for days. Jed waited, waited to see those hazel eyes of hers. He wasn't disappointed.

Abbey's eyes fluttered, and then opened wider. After taking a few seconds to focus, she saw Jed's face, a wide and silly grin on his face. "Hi."

Jed breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi, yourself. You gave us quite a scare."

Abbey nodded. "Me too."

Her eyes closed once again, still heavy with anesthesia and medications of the past few days.

Dr. Walls stepped forward. "That's good, sir. Just let her sleep normally now. She'll gradually become more and more alert."

Jed looked at the doctor and then back at Abbey. "Okay if I stay for a little while longer?"

"Of course sir. We'll be over at the desk."

Jed sat back down, tears now beginning to flow down his face. Abbey was back. He knew that she still had a hill to climb but at least she was on her way. And this time, he refused to leave her until he could bring her back to Washington with him. She would never be out of his sight ever again.

An hour later, Jed made his way outside to the private waiting room where the girls anxiously waited their turn.

"Go. She's in and out of consciousness, but she'll be fine."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Liz, Ellie and Zoey made their way hesitantly to Abbey's bedside. Although Liz had already seen her mother, she was still upset every time she looked at her mother's bandaged head and thought about her beautiful hair.

"Mom, are you awake?" Zoey whispered.

It took Abbey a few seconds to become aware that someone else was by her side. When her eyes opened, she realized who was doing the talking. "Hi yourself," she whispered back. But it took too much energy to keep her eyes open so they closed one more time.

"Mom, its Ellie. Don't try to talk. You need to save your strength."

Ellie and Zoey touched their mother's arm, each trying to come to terms with her current condition.

"Mom, I'm sorry I haven't been out here for you. I know Aunt Jenny and Liz have been here but I should have been here as well." Zoey tried not to let her guilt get the better of her emotions, which she was only barely keeping in check.

"Me too, Mom. You're the most important thing in my life and I'm sorry I wasn't out here."

Abbey's heart broke as she heard her girls. 'The last thing I want is for them to feel guilty for not being here. They have their own lives to live and besides, I've been asleep for a couple of days.' She struggled to open her eyes once more.

"Girls, stop this right now. You have your own lives to live. See, I'm going to be fine." She closed her eyes one more time.

"Zoey, Ellie, come on. Mom should rest now."

"No."

Three sets of eyes followed the source of that voice.

"No." Abbey kept her eyes closed but her voice was stronger. "Don't go. Stay here with me."

"But Mom,…" Ellie's statement was halted when Abbey opened her eyes, a little bit of life returning to them.

"No. Stay. I want you here. With me. Please stay."

The three girls exchanged looks and shrugged. Zoey sat down in the one chair that was already there. Liz and Ellie pulled over two additional chairs and sat down next to the bed.

Abbey looked at each of them, assured now that they would stay for awhile. She relaxed and closed her eyes once more. Natural sleep came easily.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

After the girls had spent time with their mother, Jed insisted they go to the hotel and get some solid sleep. When they protested, Jed immediately pulled rank and ordered them to go. Reluctantly, they agreed that sleep and a shower would do each some good.

Over the next few hours Abbey became more and more alert. She would open her eyes, look around to see the deep blue eyes of her husband looking at her, and then go back to sleep.

By noon she was staying awake for longer periods of time. It was at this time that Dr. Anderson came back to assess his patient.

"Mr. President, how are you?"

"Tired. But grateful for your work. I can't thank you enough for saving my wife."

"You're more than welcome. Just routine."

Jed smiled. "Yeah. Right."

Dr. Anderson returned the grin. "Now, let's see what she can do. Want to stay?"

"Of course."

The doctor turned to his patient who had been intently watching the interaction between the two men. "Hello, Mrs. Bartlet. How do you feel?"

"Better." Abbey's still scratchy voice replied.

"Well, let's see if we can get you out of ICU and into a room. Would you like that?"

Abbey nodded her bandaged head.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you some questions, ask you to do some things for me. Do them to the best of your ability. Do you understand?"

"Let's get started."

Jed watched intently as the doctor proceeded through an abbreviated neurological assessment, holding his breath until Abbey had at least attempted the tasks. Some she did quite well, others she had to think about, and some she couldn't do at all. Jed's concern grew as he saw her struggle to achieve what the doctor had requested. His fear was that there would be some kind of permanent damage from the blood clot.

Once he had finished the exam, Dr. Anderson turned to the President. "Let's go outside where we can talk."

"No. Talk here."

Both men turned to look at the patient. She repeated what she had just said. "Talk here."

Jed looked at Dr. Anderson who shrugged his shoulders. "Okay with me."

Jed sat down and took Abbey's hand into his. "What did you find?"

"Some minor weakness in her right side and some memory issues but those could be due to the drugs or the other injuries. In all frankness, I doubt there will be any permanent damage. Once we operate on her leg and get the pins in place, I would think your wife will make a complete recovery. Now, it'll be long and require a lot of work but somehow I don't believe that will be an issue, will it, Mrs. Bartlet?"

Abbey smiled. "No. I'll work."

"Somehow, I think you will. Now, would you like your own room? I think you're well enough for Neuro Step-down."

Abbey nodded vigorously.

"What's that? Like a private ICU?" Jed asked.

"No, sir. It's a series of glass-walled cubicles that the patient can have a sense of privacy and still be monitored constantly, but from a distance. It will at least give you and you wife better privacy than these curtains can."

"That's great if you think she's well enough to go."

Jed turned his head just in time to see Abbey roll her eyes. "Well, I guess she does. When can we move?"

"Right now. I have already been in talks with your security and they have agreed that the move will be very beneficial to your security as well as the First Lady's."

"Okay. Let's move."

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Anderson walked over to the nurses' station and wrote some notes on the chart. Within fifteen minutes Abbey and Jed were settled in the new space, content at least for the moment.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Go and get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you. In fact, I'm not ever letting you out of my sight ever again."

"Well, it'll be kind of hard for me to be in the Situation Room with you."

Jed grinned. "Oh, shut up. You know what I mean."

Abbey smiled. "Yeah. Now will you go get some sleep? It's past six and as you can see I'm perfectly okay. They are taking me to surgery tomorrow to fix this damn leg and I know you won't leave then so please go now. You've probably been up all night, haven't you? You didn't sleep on the plane. You never do and you've been here ever since so please go and get some decent sleep tonight. Please? Do it for me?"

Jed sighed. He was such a sucker when Abbey asked him to do something for her and she knew it. She used every opportunity to sucker him in. "Okay. Just don't go anywhere. The last time I told you that you went off and got yourself hurt."

"I know." Abbey voice was very quiet. "Jed, I had to help. I had to."

He walked up to the side of her bed and leaned down into her face. "I understand, sweetheart. But I worry about you. All the time." He took her face between her hands and kissed her deeply. "That's one thing I love about you. You have such a strong desire to help others. Now, will you let others help you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I love you so much Abbey, did you know that?"

"Yes. I love you too." She leaned up just enough to give him another kiss. "Now go. I'll see you in the morning."

Jed kissed her a third time and turned to leave. "Don't go anywhere."

Abbey laughed even as she yelled "GO!"

As the door closed, Abbey sighed. Jed had been hovering for the better part of the afternoon and she just needed some peace and quiet.

Not too much later however, there was a knock on the door and Leo stuck his head around the corner. "Visitor okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Leo walked in and sat down in the bedside chair. Except for the dressing wrapped around her head, Abbey looked like herself.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. I don't have the energy to do the slightest thing."

"Well, you have been sleeping for the better part of three days."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. Abbey, I would say you've been through one of the toughest medical crises that one can face. In fact, there were several times we didn't know if you would make it."

"Yeah. Jed told me that there were some rough periods. But see, I'm alive and kicking. Well maybe not kicking but alive and that beats the alternative."

"Yep. I can agree with that."

Both people sat there in silence for a few moments, knowing how close she had come to the alternative.

Abbey spoke first. "How did Jed take all of this?"

Leo sighed and looked directly at her. "What do you think? Anytime you do something this foolish and get hurt, how do you think he handles this?"

Abbey nodded. "I know. But I had good intentions. I really did. I wanted to help. They needed my help. And I was able to save a couple of people. People that I don't think would have made it to any other aid station."

"Abbey, no one is denying that you helped folks. But you have a higher responsibility and just leaving your security and aimlessly wondering around a disaster zone was not a smart decision."

"I'm not going to justify myself to you," she answered defensively. "The only person I have to talk this over with is Jed. So, if you don't mind, I'm really tired and want to rest."

Leo knew she had dismissed him but he had one more thing to say. "Abbey, I'll go. I just want you to know that Jed fainted in the bathroom the morning we got back from our first trip here. He ended up at GW with seven stitches in his head. Hackett was so worried about a possible relapse of the MS that he had a MRI done."

"I saw the stitches but all Jed said was that he fell and hit his head. I didn't know that Hackett thought the MS had reappeared. What was the result?" Abbey suddenly became very worried. "Did he have a relapse? He looks okay now."

"No relapse, thank God. Lack of sleep and worry over you is apparently what caused the episode. But I just wanted you to know that your actions deeply affect that man. And I'm the one that's usually there to pick up the pieces."

Leo waited to see if Abbey was going to reply and when she didn't, he continued. "Good night. See you in the morning." With that Leo walked out, leaving Abbey to think about his words.

It was true that she and her husband were bound together tighter than many people realized. What affected one affected the other. 'Was I that selfish that I only thought about myself? Am I to blame for everything that has happened?'

Abbey laid her head back on the pillow. Tears flowed down her face as she thought about what Leo had just said. Was she selfish in wanting to help others? Did she even think about what impact her actions would have on her family? She now had plenty of time to think about what she had done.


	61. Chapter 61

DAY 7

Chapter 61

Abbey had thought about Leo's words all night. He was right. What she had done was selfish and the result of her behavior had only brought grief to her family. The family that she would give her life for if required. She would have to find a way to apologize to them for her actions.

Jed returned about mid-morning. He had taken time at the hotel to have his Security briefing and to give the staff back in Washington their marching orders. He had also gotten some flowers for Abbey's room.

Carrying the largest bouquet he could rustle up, Jed entered to find her propped up and watching TV. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Hi, sweetheart. You ready for this surgery?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I am beginning to hate hospitals."

Jed laughed. "I am too. When do you think you'll be well enough to fly home?"

Her answer was interrupted by the girls entering the small room.

"Good morning, Mom. How do you feel?"

"Well, if they had a number on the pain scale higher than 10 then I would certainly be there."

Jed just frowned at the joke knowing full well that Abbey was trying to lighten the situation. "Should I get the nurse? They can't let you hurt like that."

Abbey laughed. "Jed, calm down. I'm okay. I have this pain drip going and that's all they can do. Besides, it'll get better after the surgery."

A knock on the door signified that the transport to the operating room was here. As they moved her to the stretcher, Jed noted the grimace Abbey made as she was moved. But, as usual, Abbey refused to give in to the pain. He only hoped that the surgery would help the pain to subside.

She was finally settled and Jed took her hand. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Each of the girls said goodbye and gave their mother a kiss. The tech pushed the stretcher through the door, escorted by the President and two Secret Service agents.

"Jed, we need to talk when I get out."

"Okay. Right now just concentrate on getting through this."

"Okay."

They came to the main surgical doors and stopped. Jed was not allowed any further. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll be right here when you come out."

Abbey smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

One more kiss and they were separated. But each knew that this would be only a temporary separation.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Jed and the girls stayed in Abbey's room, waiting for news.

Three hours later the door opened and Dr. Walls entered accompanied by a gentleman also dressed in scrubs. "Mr. President, this is Dr. Cox. He's the orthopedic surgeon that operated on Mrs. Bartlet."

Jed stood and shook his hand. "Yes. How is she?"

"She's fine. We had to put three pins and a plate on her femur but with appropriate physical therapy she should have a complete recovery. Her vital signs remained strong and we had no problems. She's in recovery and should be brought back here in about an hour."

"When can I take her home?"

"As far as her leg goes, you should be able to leave in a couple of days. Dr. Walls?"

"She's making great progress otherwise. I think a couple of days but only with the appropriate medical support both in-flight and back in Washington."

Jed grinned. "That's no problem. I'll make sure she gets whatever she needs. Can I see her now?"

"I think it would be best if you and your family waited right here. She's still asleep and there's really no reason for you to be there."

Jed stared at Doctor Cox. "There is a reason for me to be there. I'm her husband."

Dr. Cox could see that this was one determined spouse. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Okay. Follow me."

Jed turned to the girls. "I'll be back."

He followed both doctors to the Recovery room and pushed open the doors. The staff had placed Abbey in a corner, trying to give her some privacy. Jed walked over and sat down. "Abbey, I'm here."

Abbey's head turned as her eyes sought out Jed's voice. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"The doctor said you did fine. And you could go home in a couple of days."

"Good." Abbey's eyes closed.

"You sleep now. I'll be here."

Her eyes opened. "Jed, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Sorry about leaving my security and disregarding your request and getting hurt and causing you pain and…"

Jed leaned into her face. "Shh, Abbey. I agree it's been seven days of worry but you're going to be okay. I'm going to take you home and we'll get you better. You're forgiven for your stupid behavior. The only thing that counts now is that you're alive and I'm here with you. In everything we do, that's the bottom line."

Abbey's eyes closed again. Her recovery was already underway.

THE END

Sequel: Coming Home


End file.
